Humain et plus si affinité
by Celikwi
Summary: Saison 3a revisitée. Que la meute soit câline avec lui, ok. Que l'Alpha grognon le prenne pour un doudou, ok. Mais il devient nécessaire de savoir ce qu'est réellement Stiles pour la meute quand même Peter s'y met. Surtout avec les nouveaux ennemis qui ont l'air de vouloir s'en prendre à lui spécifiquement. TWPF
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de l'histoire :** Humain et plus si affinité

 **Cover :** Faite juste spécialement pour cette fic par Valentine (chercher shamellow sur Insta pour la trouver) et j'en suis vraiment ravie !

 **Disclaimer** : pas à moi... blabla... Jeff Davis... blabla... si seulement ils étaient à moi... sniff

 **Le rating :** M

 **Pairing** : Derek/Stiles

 **Synopsis de l'histoire** : Saison 3a revisitée. Que la meute soit câline avec lui, ok. Que l'Alpha grognon le prenne pour un doudou, ok. Mais il devient nécessaire de savoir ce qu'est réellement Stiles pour la meute quand même Peter s'y met. Surtout avec les nouveaux ennemis qui ont l'air de vouloir s'en prendre à lui spécifiquement.

 **Genre :** Romance/aventure

 **Warning :** Câlins de meute (fluff), torture évoquée mais non décrite, lemon léger. Stiles humain mais pas que...

 **Note de l'auteur :** Non ce n'est un nouveau chapitre de "A travers toutes les épreuves". Mais bien le tout premier chapitre de mon défi Teen Wolf Pack Fest. Kézako ? Un groupe d'auteurs et d'artistes qui ont pour défi d'écrire une histoire (pour les auteurs) illustrée (par l'artiste) sur un thème imposé (Teen Wolf) avec certaines règles (10.000 mots). Le travail de chacun devant être mis en ligne à une date définie (aujourd'hui) au moins pour le premier chapitre. Donc voilà le résultat ! La date de première publication ayant été imposée, je n'ai pas eu le choix que de publier aujourd'hui (raison également pour laquelle il n'y a pas eu de mise à jour de ma trad) mais à partir de la semaine prochaine, ce sera le mercredi ! Il y aura 7 chapitres en tout (retenez bien ce chiffre!)

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 (ou prologue)**

Il ne savait pas trop depuis combien de temps cela avait commencé. Par contre, il savait parfaitement quelle avait été la première personne à avoir un comportement suspect envers lui : Scott.

Comprenez bien, il n'avait rien contre les démonstrations d'affection, surtout avec le spécimen actuel, et tout dépendait du genre d'affection dont on parlait. Mais avec Scott, elles avaient toujours eu lieu quand personne n'était là pour les voir et cela se limitait la plupart du temps à une accolade virile ou une tape sur l'épaule. Et depuis que Scott était devenu un loup-garou et qu'il avait failli lui déboîter l'épaule juste en la claquant, il n'y avait plus que les accolades.

Puis Scott avait commencé à lui poser une main sur l'épaule pendant quelques temps pour le saluer alors que, avant, Stiles et lui se contentaient parfaitement de cogner leurs poignets l'un contre l'autre. Stiles avait un peu tiqué mais il avait laissé son bro' faire. Par contre, les salutations étaient clairement devenues gênantes au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. Au point que Stiles avait dû mettre son veto avant d'arriver au câlin. En public. Juste pour se dire bonjour.

C'était sans compter sur le reste de la meute. Allison et Erica avaient pris le pli de lui faire la bise, augmentant par ce fait sa cote de popularité. Cette fois encore, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé, au contraire. Le geste paraissait encore tout à fait normal... jusqu'à ce qu'elles le fassent avant même de saluer leurs petits-amis respectifs. Bizarre. Quand Lydia s'y était mise aussi, il en avait été bien sûr plus que ravi. Son béguin d'enfance le voyait enfin. Bon juste comme meilleur pote mais c'était mieux que rien, au moins il était considéré comme son ami.

Et en parlant de copains, il était d'ailleurs devenu le super pote des deux autres bêtas masculins de la meute Hale : Isaac et Boyd. Du jour au lendemain. Alors qu'ils ne lui adressaient que très peu souvent la parole avant toute cette histoire de surnaturel, les voilà désormais copains comme cochons. Isaac cherchait toujours son approbation avant de faire quoique ce soit et Boyd se tenait toujours au fait de sa santé avant d'adresser la parole aux autres. Bon pote ou pas, il refusait tout de même qu'on l'appelle par son prénom mais c'était également valable pour le reste de la meute donc Stiles ne l'avait pas rangé dans la catégorie comportement étrange.

Oui il avait classé ces comportements bizarres parce que : une personne isolée, c'était un incident, que les filles s'y mettent et il pouvait parler de coïncidence. Mais après que les bêtas en aient rajouté une couche, c'était devenu plus qu'un schéma. Alors si ça devenait encore plus bizarre, il pouvait considérer qu'il y avait un problème, non ? Parce que le phénomène avait empiré, au point qu'il ne pouvait passer une journée au lycée sans avoir un contact physique quelconque avec l'un ou l'autre membre de la meute. Parce que Scott avait finalement accepté de rejoindre la meute de Derek. Juste pour être sûr que Stiles serait protégé. L'hyperactif en avait été outré d'être considéré comme faible alors qu'il avait, plus d'une fois, sauvé leurs fesses poilues. Mais Scott n'en avait pas démordu : Stiles était humain donc mortel et fragile contrairement aux loups-garous et il n'avait pas été formé à devenir chasseur et donc à se défendre. Il devait être protégé. CQFD.

Bref, au bout d'un certain temps, Stiles avait décidé de parler du phénomène au cours d'une réunion de meute quand même Jackson était devenu plus... sympa avec lui. Enfin sympa... disons qu'il ne l'insultait plus à tout bout de champ et était moins agressif quand Lydia s'approchait un peu trop de lui ou lors des matchs de Lacrosse.

Bien sûr, la meute avait refusé d'ouvrir les yeux sur le problème. Plus encore, pour eux il n'y avait aucun problème.

Ils avaient finalement été convaincus de se référer au Dr Deaton quand, pendant le film qui terminait désormais les réunions ou soirée meute, Derek s'était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé défoncé du loft, la tête posée sur les genoux de Stiles, avant d'attraper la main de celui-ci et de la poser dans ses cheveux en demande de caresse. Autant dire que Stiles, la meute et Derek lui-même avaient été choqués lorsque l'information avait fini par remonter dans leurs cerveaux somnolents. Il était temps de faire quelque chose avant que Peter ne s'y mette aussi.

Le vétérinaire était resté plusieurs minutes perplexe devant la preuve manifeste de leurs dires. En effet, avec Derek-je-suis-l'alpha appuyé contre l'un des meubles de la salle d'examen de la clinique, les bras enserrés autour de la taille de Stiles afin que celui-ci soit collé dos contre son torse et le nez plongé dans son cou, impossible de douter. Il y avait bien un problème.

Et, comme d'habitude, le druide avait été incapable de trouver une explication au phénomène. Plusieurs hypothèses avaient pourtant été évoquées mais aucune ne correspondait.

La première hypothèse avait été que Stiles était le compagnon de Derek. Celui-ci étant l'alpha, les membres de la meute considéraient donc l'hyperactif comme la louve alpha. Sauf que si Stiles était éventuellement le compagnon de Derek, ça ne devait en rien toucher les autres membres de la meute, que Derek soit l'alpha ou pas. Sinon le phénomène aurait été remarqué dans les autre meutes et Derek ne se souvenait pas de moments aussi prononcés avec sa famille hormis les câlins groupés selon les circonstances.

La seconde hypothèse, certainement la plus plausible, voulait que Stiles soit une étincelle. Mais, selon le vétérinaire, même une étincelle de grande puissance au sein d'une meute ne déclenchait pas ce genre de réaction. L'hypothèse n'était pas totalement écartée car il y avait très longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'étincelle manifeste et que la dernière connue dont la puissance était crainte remontait au temps de Camelot. Et oui, Deaton parlait bien de Merlin.

La troisième hypothèse en regroupe plusieurs dont le déroulement est quasi identique et surtout le responsable reste le même : la magie. Il y aurait une sorcière ou un sorcier à Beacon Hills et elle s'en serait pris à Stiles à l'aide d'un envoûtement, d'une potion qu'il aurait ingéré ou d'un sort jeté sur les membres de la meute. Voire même, Stiles serait lui-même sorcier. Mais encore une fois, Deaton avait rejeté les idées. Pourquoi s'en prendre à Stiles ? Pourquoi de cette façon ? Il y avait des moyens autrement plus violents de s'en prendre à une meute. Il n'existait par ailleurs aucun sort ni envoûtement ni potion capables d'une telle chose. De plus, il n'y avait aucun sorcier dans la famille de Stiles et il n'avait pas l'âge pour recevoir un tel héritage.

Finalement, Deaton avait congédié tout le monde en promettant de faire des recherches. De toute façon, tant que la vie de Stiles n'était pas menacée, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter outre mesure.

Il en avait de bonnes, le vétérinaire. La discussion avec lui avait eu lieu début juillet et depuis le phénomène avait empiré. Et finalement, même Peter, l'oncle zombi, était touché à un certain degré ce qui était d'autant plus flippant. De plus, ils avaient dû mettre au courant le Shérif de toute l'histoire de loups-garous et de surnaturel depuis qu'il avait surpris la meute chez lui, rassemblée en un amas informe de corps plus ou moins humain mais surtout de tout sexe et de tout âge autour de son fils. Que chaque personne ait un contact physique quelconque avec Stiles ne l'avait pas plus choqué que ça, non. Ce qui l'avait fait hurler, avait été de voir Derek Hale, un homme, majeur, ancien suspect du meurtre de Laura Hale, totalement enroulé autour de son fils, le nez plongé dans son cou et la bouche collée à son épaule juste à côté d'un suçon tout frais. Pas que ça le dérange que son fils soit gay mais il aurait aimé l'apprendre d'une autre façon. Malgré toutes les explications fournies, le Shérif restait encore persuadé que Stiles et Derek étaient en couple et avait autorisé Stiles à dormir chez Derek uniquement pendant les vacances scolaires.

Ce qui le menait à ce jour. Les vacances d'été étaient presque finies, l'école devait reprendre dans une semaine et Stiles s'interrogeait de la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait dans cette position avec ce magnifique spécimen lupin alors que, contrairement à ce que son père croyait, il n'était pas en couple avec le Sourwolf.

Ledit Sourwolf se mit d'ailleurs à grogner dans son cou face au manque d'attention dont faisait preuve l'hyperactif. Ça faisait bien cinq bonnes minutes que Stiles avait cessé de lui masser le cuir chevelu alors qu'il s'appliquait à renouveler le suçon sur sa clavicule.

\- Désolé Derek mais avoue qu'il y a quand même de quoi se poser des questions, non ?

Avec un soupir, Derek releva la tête pour regarder l'humain.

\- On en a déjà parlé, Stiles. Et ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger jusqu'ici.

\- Dit ça à mes hormones ! Tu me renifles et restes collé à moi dès qu'on est dans la même pièce, lèches le peu de peau visible pour me couvrir de ton odeur, me fais des suçons partout mais surtout à cet endroit-là, dit Stiles en pointant sa clavicule. Tu es le seul à aller aussi loin et tu ne te poses pas de question ?

\- Deaton n'a toujours pas trouvé de quoi il retourne donc, pour l'instant, tais-toi et profite.

\- Et le fait qu'on ait tout d'un couple mais qu'on n'en soit pas un, qu'on ne se soit jamais embrassé, que je bande comme un malade en ce moment, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Tu voudrais ?

\- Voudrais quoi ?

\- Suis un peu Stiles. Qu'on s'embrasse, qu'on soit un couple, qu'on se soulage mutuellement ? C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- …

\- Réponds-moi Stiles.

\- Je voudrais... j'aimerais oui... Mais j'ai cette impression que...

\- L'impression que c'est trop tôt ?

\- Toi aussi ?

L'alpha s'éloigna doucement de Stiles, comme si ce simple geste lui coûtait, et observa l'humain. Celui-ci était assis sur le comptoir séparant la cuisine du loft du salon, jambes encore écartées comme s'il attendait que Derek reprenne sa position entre elles, uniquement vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un boxer que le loup lui avait prêté pour dormir, arborant une érection identique à la sienne.

Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Stiles avait raison. Il y avait définitivement un truc qui clochait. Autant les autres membres de la meute avaient multiplié les marques d'affection envers Stiles, autant ça n'allait pas plus loin qu'un câlin ou une main posée à même la peau de l'hyperactif. Avec lui, toutefois, les choses allaient beaucoup plus loin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans ce genre de position, lui entre les jambes Stiles, la bouche collée contre sa clavicule droite, la mordillant parfois, laissant une marque tout le temps, avec une érection clairement visible. Mais ils n'avaient jamais, ni l'un ni l'autre, ressenti le besoin d'aller plus loin. Ils n'étaient pas en couple. Pourtant ils agissaient comme tel même en public, semant le doute dans l'esprit du Shérif et des témoins extérieurs. Seuls ses bêtas, humains ou non, savaient ce qu'il en était. Ce n'était pas faute d'en avoir envie. N'importe quel être à l'odorat sur-développé pourrait sentir le désir évident encore présent dans la pièce. Le désir était bien là, l'envie aussi mais le besoin, la nécessité d'y remédier, non. Pire, ce manque les empêchait d'aller plus loin et de franchir le pas pour faire évoluer leur relation. De son côté, son loup lui-même l'en empêchait. _Trop tôt._

\- Je pense... j'ai l'impression qu'il faut attendre. Reprit Stiles en croisant les jambes, gêné de son érection flagrante maintenant qu'elle n'était plus collée à celle du loup. Lydia est persuadée que ça a quelque chose à voir avec mon anniversaire et la pleine lune qui aura lieu après. Je commence à penser qu'elle a raison.

\- Je crois aussi... Tu devrais aller prendre une douche pendant que je finis de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Les autres viennent en fin de matinée pour l'entraînement et on n'est même pas habillé. Ordonna Derek en s'approchant de l'hyperactif toujours perché sur le comptoir.

Le loup renifla une fois de plus dans le cou de l'humain avant d'y déposer un baiser puis sur son front et enfin sur son nez. Et alors qu'il aurait dû s'éloigner de nouveau pour laisser Stiles descendre du comptoir et prendre sa douche, il le prit une fois de plus dans ses bras et fit frotter son nez contre celui de l'hyperactif.

Celui-ci se mit d'ailleurs à rire.

\- Si tu veux que j'aille me préparer, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de me coller, Sourwolf.

Ledit Sourwolf s'éloigna finalement à regret et en grognant, autant parce que ça lui coûtait de le faire que par l'utilisation du surnom. Stiles sauta de son perchoir et se dirigea vers la chambre pour prendre ses affaires de rechange. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'arrêta d'un coup pour se retourner face au loup et que celui-ci faillit le percuter qu'ils se rendirent compte que l'alpha le suivait en reniflant.

\- Si c'est si dur que ça pour toi de me laisser aller dans la salle de bain, tu peux toujours faire comme la dernière fois et venir prendre ta douche avec moi.

Pour toute réponse, il n'obtint qu'un grognement vexé qui le fit rire. Quand ils furent tous deux sous le jet d'eau, se lavant l'un l'autre, Stiles se permit tout de même de signaler.

\- Dis, puisque tu es autant accro à mon odeur et que tu peux pas t'empêcher de me toucher, comment tu vas faire pour te passer de moi quand les cours reprendront dans une semaine ?

\- On verra quand on y sera. Répondit Derek en se collant contre le dos de Stiles et en laissant ses mains parcourir son corps sans s'approcher de l'érection afin de laisser de nouveau son odeur sur les membres désormais savonnés et rincés.

Derek ne s'inquiétait pas trop de la reprise des cours. Il avait réussi jusqu'ici à se passer de Stiles, il arriverait bien à gérer la rentrée et l'absence de Stiles pendant quelques heures. Il se fit tout de même la réflexion qu'il devrait s'organiser avec le Shérif pour que Stiles puisse continuer à dormir chez lui en semaine. Il prévoyait déjà de trouver des moments à l'aide de la meute pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver en extérieur à la pause déjeuner et qu'il puisse avoir sa « dose » de Stiles.

Malheureusement, tous ses plans se retrouvèrent aux oubliettes quand vint la rentrée.

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : alors ? Vous en pensez quoi pour l'instant ? Ce n'est pas le même niveau d'écriture que la traduction mais je suis fière quand même ! Laisser une review s'il vous plaît !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre de l'histoire :** Humain et plus si affinité

 **Cover :** Faite juste spécialement pour cette fic par Valentine (chercher shamellow sur Insta pour la trouver) et j'en suis vraiment ravie !

 **Betas correctrices :** Merci à Neliia et Math'L, honte à moi j'avais oublié de vous citer au chapitre 1 !

 **Disclaimer** : pas à moi... blabla... Jeff Davis... blabla... si seulement ils étaient à moi... sniff

 **Le rating :** M

 **Pairing** : Derek/Stiles

 **Synopsis de l'histoire** : Saison 3a revisitée. Que la meute soit câline avec lui, ok. Que l'Alpha grognon le prenne pour un doudou, ok. Mais il devient nécessaire de savoir ce qu'est réellement Stiles pour la meute quand même Peter s'y met. Surtout avec les nouveaux ennemis qui ont l'air de vouloir s'en prendre à lui spécifiquement.

 **Genre :** Romance/aventure

 **Warning :** Câlins de meute (fluff), torture évoquée mais non décrite, lemon léger. Stiles humain mais pas que...

 **Rappel :** Cette fic est finie et contient 7 chapitres pour un total de 22878 mots, la publication se fera tous les mercredi !

 _RAR (du moins pour les anonymes) dans l'ordre chronologique de réception_

 _Babylon : Je suis ravie de te retrouver ici aussi ! Et j'espère bien que tu apprécieras la suite autant que tu as aimé le premier chapitre comme les chapitres de ma trad !_

 _Guest 1 : Ravie que ça te plaise. La suite arrive maintenant !_

 _Guest 2 : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce premier chapitre et ma vision du Sterek ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !_

 _Samsi : Merci pour tes compliments, ça me va droit au cœur ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !_

 **Note de l'auteur :** Mon dieu, je n'en reviens pas de l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette fic : 22 reviews, 38 favs et 63 follows ! Vous êtes vraiment formidables mes loulous ! J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'au bout.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Les vacances s'étaient finalement terminées sans que Derek n'ait pu convaincre le Shérif de laisser Stiles dormir quelques nuits dans son loft durant la semaine. Par contre, il avait réussi à obtenir qu'il vienne dès le vendredi après les cours jusqu'au dimanche soir. Le Shérif en profiterait pour faire son quota de gardes de nuit.

Puis le jour de la rentrée était arrivé.

Il était prévu que l'alpha de la meute attende ses bêtas sur le parking à la fin des cours afin de faire le bilan de cette première journée et surtout pouvoir profiter de Stiles pendant quelques heures avant que les règles du shérif ne l'obligent à rentrer. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il s'était passé.

En effet, quand les portes du lycée s'étaient ouvertes sur l'hyperactif, Derek s'était redressé afin de l'accueillir d'un câlin mais il s'était figé dès qu'il avait perçu les premières effluves émises par Stiles. Car en plus de son odeur habituelle de caramel et de médicaments, le loup-garou pouvait sentir les épices salées de la colère et de l'énervement. Plutôt déconcerté par ce mélange de senteurs inhabituelles en dehors des temps de crises surnaturelles, Derek fut encore plus surpris quand Stiles se jeta dans ses bras de lui-même et plongea sa tête dans son cou en lui demandant de « mieux tenir ses louveteaux ».

En relevant la tête, l'alpha put apercevoir lesdits louveteaux se rapprocher d'eux, légèrement penauds sous les regards réprobateurs des autres humains de la meute soient Danny, intégré depuis moins d'un mois lorsque Jackson s'était transformé devant lui à la dernière pleine lune, Lydia et Allison.

Désormais légèrement énervé en plus d'inquiet, Derek lança son regard le plus noir envers ses bêtas tout en resserrant ses bras autour de Stiles. Puis, il concentra son attention sur celui qu'il pouvait considérer comme son bêta de tête et lui ordonna :

\- Explications, maintenant.

Scott baissa la tête mais ne dit rien. Derek tourna alors la tête vers les autres membres lycaons mais tous eurent la même réaction que le premier. Ce fut finalement Lydia qui, clairement agacée par ses comparses, prit la parole.

Il se passe qu'il y a une nouvelle prof de littérature. Alors d'accord, elle est pas mal physiquement. Je comprends que ces messieurs aient la queue qui frétille même si c'était un peu exagéré. Par contre, quand elle a commencé à prendre Stiles en grippe et à le rabaisser, vous auriez pu réagir autrement qu'en vous moquant ! Même toi Erica, je ne comprends pas ton attitude !

\- Sérieusement, les gars. Comment vous avez pu agir comme ça ? La majorité de la classe a été gênée par les commentaires de la prof. Et vous, vous avez ri. Scott, tu es quand même son meilleur ami à la fin ! Renchérit Allison.

\- Même moi qui ne suis pas dans votre classe, je suis choqué par ce que j'ai entendu ! Conclut Danny.

Finalement, ce fut Derek qui mit fin aux remontrances en grognant plus fort que prévu au point que d'autres élèves se retournent sur leur groupe.

\- On se retrouve au loft pour en discuter. Je veux vous y voir dans 20 minutes. Ordonna Derek en entraînant Stiles avec lui dans la Camaro.

Que les membres de sa meute se débrouillent pour aller jusqu'à chez lui. Depuis qu'ils les avaient tous rejoints, Stiles n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Pire, il s'était crispé et tendu chaque fois que la fameuse 'prof' avait été évoquée. Derek devrait donc pendre le temps de réconforter un minimum l'humain avant de se rendre chez lui.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lydia se diriger vers la voiture de Jackson garée juste à côté celle de Danny dans laquelle ce dernier grimpa accompagné d'Isaac. Allison était au volant de sa voiture, seule. Quand l'alpha tourna son regard vers Scott, celui-ci enfilait le casque de sa moto. Il ne restait plus que Erica et Boyd sur le parking du lycée, se tenant tous les deux appuyés contre la Jeep en regardant en direction de la voiture de l'alpha.

Tant pis pour eux, qu'ils prennent le bus. Derek grimpa à son tour dans son véhicule. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Stiles se mit enfin à parler.

\- Il est hors de question que je laisse ma Roscoe sur place. File mes clés aux deux abrutis. Par contre, cette fois, si Erica abîme mon bébé, c'est elle qui payera les réparations !

Heureux que Stiles parle de nouveau, Derek mit le contact, ouvrit sa vitre et lança les clés les sourcils froncés et en grognant. Au vu du signe de tête renvoyé par le bêta, le message était passé : ils avaient entendu les consignes de l'humain et allaient prendre soin de la Jeep.

Avant de partir eux aussi pour le loft du loup, ce dernier éteignit le moteur, se tourna vers Stiles pour avoir sa version et profiter un peu qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux. Il recula donc son siège et fit grimper l'humain sur ses genoux, face à lui. La position n'était pas confortable, les jambes de Stiles étant à moitié coincées entre le siège et le levier de vitesse d'un côté et contre la porte de l'autre et le haut du corps bloqué entre le torse de Derek et le volant. Vraiment pas confortable, du moins jusqu'à ce que, par diverses contorsions, ils réussissent à reculer et allonger un peu le siège. Stiles se retrouva donc à moitié allongé sur le torse de l'alpha, le nez plongé dans son cou pendant que ce dernier lui caressait le dos de sa main gauche, la droite posée sur l'un des globes arrondis de son fessier et frottait son nez contre sa tempe, son oreille et ses cheveux afin d'inspirer à fond cette senteur suave et entêtante, typique de l'hyperactif.

Puis, quand il se fut gorgé de son odeur, il l'interrogea sur le déroulement de sa journée.

\- Bah, ce matin tout allait bien. Tes bêtas étaient aussi câlins que d'habitude. Il y a bien eu un ou deux moments où j'ai dû les reprendre parce qu'ils reniflaient l'air comme des loups en public mais à part ça rien à signaler.

\- Ils reniflaient comme des loups ?

\- Ouais tu sais, le nez en l'air, les narines frémissantes... comme un loup... quoi tu m'as interdit de vous comparer à des chiens, tu n'as rien dit pour les loups...

\- Ok continues, toute la meute est dans la même classe ?

\- Non, je suis avec Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson et Danny pour les cours principaux et avec les autres dans certaines matières.

\- Et en … anglais c'est ça ? Avec ta nouvelle prof ?

\- Littérature... je suis avec Scott, Allison, Lydia et Erica. Les autres l'ont aussi mais à une autre heure.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le cours ?

\- Déjà Scotty et Catwoman ont commencé à glousser en rentrant dans la salle. J'ai pas compris pourquoi et quand je leur ai demandé ce qu'ils avaient, la prof m'a attaqué direct.

\- Comment ça elle t'a attaqué ? Et les autres n'ont rien fait ?

\- Ouais enfin attaqué verbalement, je veux dire. Elle m'a « conseillé », répondit Stiles en appuyant les guillemets avec ses doigts, de ne plus à l'avenir dissiper sa classe et d'aller m'asseoir sans un bruit. Alors qu'on était même pas encore tous installés. Et les deux autres qui ont rigolé de plus belle ! Bien sûr qu'elle allait me tomber sur le râble avec ça l'autre timbrée ! C'est limite si elle ne m'a pas envoyé en retenue à ce moment-là ! Et ça a duré pendant toute l'heure. Chaque fois qu'elle avait une question, c'était pour ma pomme. Chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait bouger sa chaise, un bruit quelconque, voire même respirait trop fort, c'était moi le fautif.

\- T'exagères pas un peu ?

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Les autres ont réagi pareil quand j'ai voulu en reparler à Scott et Erica à la pause ce midi. Mais heureusement, Lydia et Allison ont pris ma défense. Ils ont fini par me croire jusqu'à ce que, avant de partir te retrouver, ils se foutent de moi en disant que je devais avoir une tête qui revenait pas à la prof parce que ça s'était très bien passé pour eux, que j'avais dû exagérer comme pas possible, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas croire qu'elle soit capable d'une chose pareille. À croire qu'elle les a envoûtés eux aussi. Il n'y a que Danny qui a l'air de s'en méfier. Si tu as un doute, écoute mon cœur quand je te le dis : cette prof m'en veut personnellement ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a un truc pas net derrière tout ça !

\- Je pense qu'il y a une raison logique à tout ça et pas forcément surnaturelle. Avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, coupa Derek en voyant Stiles ouvrir la bouche pour protester, je te crois Stiles. Et j'irai voir Deaton pour avoir son avis. Mais je veux aussi le point de vue des autres membres de la meute avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Alors on va profiter des quelques minutes qui nous restent pour nous deux, ensuite on ira au loft rejoindre les autres et tirer ça au clair puis je te ramènerai chez toi pour le dîner et demain j'irai voir Deaton. Ça te va ?

Finalement calmé par les caresses de l'alpha qui n'avaient cessé dans son dos, Stiles acquiesça avant de se réinstaller confortablement contre le loup. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit place sur son siège et Derek démarra la voiture pour rentrer.

Le trajet fut court et silencieux. Derek aurait pu s'en inquiéter de la part de l'hyperactif mais un bref reniflage discret lui avait appris que Stiles était juste somnolent à cause du câlin. Ses nerfs avaient dû être mis à plus rude épreuve dans la journée qu'il ne le pensait pour que l'autre garçon soit dans cet état après un simple câlin. Mais, toutefois, le silence n'avait rien d'inconfortable, c'était plutôt un silence apaisé.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le parking de l'immeuble, Stiles sembla se réveiller en reconnaissant les lieux. Il jeta un œil à sa montre pour constater qu'ils avaient plus d'un quart d'heure de retard.

\- On est en retard. Il y a de grandes chances pour que tes louveteaux s'en plaignent pendant une heure, tu le sais ça ? Fit-il sarcastiquement.

\- Qu'ils essayent seulement une seconde de le faire et, au prochain entraînement, ils auront droit à la totale course-pièges-chasse-défense. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à les entendre se plaindre et je pense que toi encore moins. Grogna l'alpha en jetant un œil à l'humain.

Le fin sourire que lui offrit celui-ci lui suffit pour réponse.

\- Reste près de moi ce soir. J'ai promis à ton père de ne pas te ramener trop tard mais je ne veux pas perdre une seule minute du temps qu'il nous accorde. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier les explications auxquelles on va avoir droit.

\- Si j'avais su, à l'époque où tu me plaquais contre les murs, que c'était une sorte de parade lycane, j'aurai manifesté mon accord plus tôt. Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi en fait, hein ? T'inquiètes, tu auras droit à ta dose de Parfum Stilinski avant de rentrer mais fait gaffe, tu risques l'overdose, Sourwolf. Plaisanta Stiles en ouvrant la portière pour sortir.

Le grognement sourd de Derek le fit éclater de rire. Puis ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'entrée de l'immeuble, la meute les attendant impatiemment. Et Stiles avait eu parfaitement raison : le premier à commencer les hostilités quant à leur retard fut Jackson. Mais il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase alors que les autres acquiesçaient qu'un grondement sourd ce fit entendre.

\- Il me semble que je vous ai fait partir du lycée tout à l'heure parce qu'il y avait un problème dont une grande partie de vous était responsable. Le prochain qui me fait une réflexion sur le fait que j'ai accompli mon rôle en tant qu'alpha envers l'un des membres de cette meute, il ira passer la totalité des prochaines vacances avec Peter. C'est bien clair ?

Il lança un regard noir dirigé sur les membres essentiellement lycaons de la meute. Bizarrement, seuls Lydia, Allison, Danny et Erica avaient l'air de comprendre les raisons de leur retard. Par contre, ce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé en réprimandant les autres, c'était leur réaction.

En effet, dès qu'ils s'étaient rappelé la raison de la réunion imprévue dans l'appartement de l'alpha, ils s'étaient tous retournés vers l'hyperactif, sourcils froncés de rage contenue. Mais à l'instant même où leurs yeux s'étaient posés sur Stiles et en voyant son mouvement de recul face à tous ces regards agressifs dirigés sur lui, leur attitude changea du tout au tout. Comme s'ils avaient eu une révélation, ils baissèrent tous la tête d'un même mouvement tout en demandant pardon le plus piteusement possible. Derek était même persuadé qu'au moindre rejet de la part de Stiles, ils seraient capables de se mettre à genoux pour s'excuser. L'image de chiots se roulant sur le dos, les pattes en l'air pour se faire pardonner après une bêtise collait tout à fait à la situation. Heureusement, Stiles finit par sourire à ses amis, signe qu'il leur pardonnait pour cette fois. Et, en clin d'œil, un tas de louveteaux s'était formé sur l'hyperactif. Cinq secondes plus tard, Allison, Lydia, Erica et Danny les rejoignaient. Derek les laissa faire et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau tout en râlant que ça lui apprendrait à choisir des adolescents pour bêtas.

Une fois qu'il eut fini son verre, il alla extraire Stiles du tas de chiots pour s'installer sur le canapé et le coller à lui. Les autres s'installèrent comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude pendant les vacances soit Allison et Scott dans l'un des fauteuils, Lydia et Jackson dans l'autre, Erica et Boyd dans les bras l'un de l'autre au pied du canapé et Isaac et Danny chacun installés sur des poufs qui avaient tendance à se rapprocher au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. L'alpha ne leur donnait que deux semaines avant que leurs assises soient tellement proches pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'ambiguïté sur l'avenir de leur relation.

Une fois que tout le monde fut tranquillement installé, il réclama alors les explications qu'il attendait. Ce fut un capharnaüm sans nom pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il mette le holà en grognant fortement, faisant frissonner de plaisir Stiles dont la joue était collée à sa poitrine. Il jeta un regard moqueur à celui-ci mais n'eut en réponse qu'un sourire empli d'innocence. Comme s'il pouvait croire que Stiles était un innocent. Vierge oui mais innocent non.

Il questionna ensuite les bêtas les uns à la suite des autres. Ce qu'il en sortit : les dires de Stiles sur l'attitude de la prof et des bêtas furent confirmés par Allison, Danny et Lydia. Les autres, quant à eux, ne comprenaient pas eux-mêmes, avec du recul, comment ils avaient pu réagir de la sorte. Ce qui confirma les intentions de Derek, il devait voir l'émissaire à la première heure le lendemain.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour tout le monde de rentrer, tout le monde se prépara à partir sauf Isaac qui logeait également au loft, Derek étant devenu son tuteur. Ce n'est que sur le parking de l'immeuble, que ce dernier réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas ramener Stiles chez lui puisque Boyd et Erica avaient ramené la jeep au loft. Il n'avait donc plus d'excuse pour rester plus longtemps avec lui.

\- Pour ce soir, je te propose de me raccompagner avec ma voiture et tu feras ton entraînement du soir en courant pour revenir. Demain, tu pourras venir me chercher pour m'emmener au lycée, si tu veux. Proposa Stiles en comprenant la contrariété sur les traits de l'alpha.

Celui-ci se contenta d'acquiescer pour montrer son accord.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la Jeep était garée dans l'allée de la résidence Stilinski et le propriétaire du véhicule se tenait sur le porche de la maison fermement enserré dans un câlin typique du loup-garou : le nez de celui-ci plongé dans son cou, la bouche s'appliquant à raviver le suçon sur la clavicule de l'hyperactif, les bras enroulés autour du corps malingre, les mains du lycaon plongées dans les poches arrières du jean de Stiles pendant que les mains de celui-ci caressaient les cheveux pour la droite ou la nuque de l'alpha pour la gauche.

Derek prit la résolution de se détacher de l'humain quand il entendit le véhicule de fonction du Shérif tourner au coin de la rue. Quand le véhicule se gara derrière la Jeep, l'alpha était en bas des marches.

\- Bonsoir Derek. Alors, fiston, la rentrée c'est bien passé ? Pas de grabuge ?

\- On parle du lycée de Beacon Hills, papa. Il y a toujours les même profs qui me détestaient l'année dernière et les nouveaux ne sont pas mieux.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, Stiles, mais à Derek. Le coupa le Shérif, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers l'alpha. Tu as réussi à tenir le coup toute la journée loin de cet idiot.

\- Hé, je te signale que j'ai les meilleurs notes après Lydia. Pas ma faute si Harris me déteste et si les cours du coach sont inintéressants au possible.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Un idiot trop bavard.

\- Tout va bien, Shérif.

\- Fiston, soupira ce dernier. Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Noah. Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ?

\- Une de plus, je suppose.

\- Tu supportes mon fils à longueur de temps, tu as gagné tout mon respect et le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom, tu sais.

\- Je vais me répéter mais … hé je suis là.

\- Tu vois ? Insupportable. Pour te faire pardonner d'avoir oublié, tu viendras dîner mercredi prochain avec Isaac. Et ce n'est pas négociable. Conclut le Shérif avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, les clés dans sa main droite. Je te laisse encore 5 minutes pour dire au revoir Stiles.

Dix minutes plus tard, le loup-garou était passé à l'arrière de la maison des Stilinski et pénétrait dans la forêt. Après s'être enfoncé suffisamment dans le sous-bois et avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait le voir, Derek se transforma sous sa forme bêta et commença à courir.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la maison calcinée qui avait appartenu à sa famille, Derek capta une une odeur qui se démarquait de celles dues aux passages réguliers de ses bêtas, Peter ou Chris lors des entraînements ou de rondes de surveillance. Voire même plusieurs odeurs. Des loups-garous. Au moins quatre différentes mais impossible de déterminer leurs statuts.

Alors qu'il se tenait devant la demeure, il vit un symbole gravé à la griffe sur la porte qui lui fit craindre le pire. Le symbole de la vengeance. Une nouvelle meute était dans le coin et ne se présentait certainement pas en amie. En plus d'aller poser des question à Deaton, il allait devoir le prévenir ainsi que son oncle et Chris Argent. Il passerait l'information à sa propre meute quand il en saurait un peu plus sur leur nouvel ennemi.

Quand il passa la porte du loft une demi-heure plus tard, Isaac l'attendait avec une annonce qu'il ne savait s'il devait la considérer comme mauvaise ou non.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu en parler pendant que les autres étaient là, Stiles en particulier après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui mais... Mlle Blake, tu sais la prof de littérature, elle veut te rencontrer.

* * *

 **Note de fin de chapitre :** Voilà les ennuis qui arrivent ! Dites-moi si vous aimez toujours avec une review !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre de l'histoire :** Humain et plus si affinité

 **Cover :** Faite juste spécialement pour cette fic par Valentine (chercher shamellow sur Insta pour la trouver) et j'en suis vraiment ravie !

 **Betas correctrices :** Merci à Neliia et Math'L, honte à moi j'avais oublié de vous citer au chapitre 1 !

 **Disclaimer** : pas à moi... blabla... Jeff Davis... blabla... si seulement ils étaient à moi... sniff

 **Le rating :** M

 **Pairing** : Derek/Stiles

 **Synopsis de l'histoire** : Saison 3a revisitée. Que la meute soit câline avec lui, ok. Que l'Alpha grognon le prenne pour un doudou, ok. Mais il devient nécessaire de savoir ce qu'est réellement Stiles pour la meute quand même Peter s'y met. Surtout avec les nouveaux ennemis qui ont l'air de vouloir s'en prendre à lui spécifiquement.

 **Genre :** Romance/aventure

 **Warning :** Câlins de meute (fluff), torture évoquée mais non décrite, lemon léger. Stiles humain mais pas que...

 **Rappel :** Cette fic est finie et contient 7 chapitres pour un total de 22878 mots, la publication se fera tous les mercredi !

 _RAR (du moins pour les anonymes) dans l'ordre chronologique de réception_

 _Guest 1 : Si tu as vu la saison 3a, je pourrais te dire que tu sais ce qui peut se passer... mais en fait non je te laisse le découvrir !_

 _Babylon : Quoi comment ça le Jennifer de ma fic est une pouffiasse ? Je ne suis pas d'accord moi, je m'insurge ! Quoique... Tu auras la suite comme tout le monde d'abord ! Juste en dessous des RAR ! lol_

 _Guest 2 : Merci !_

 _Sucrsal : Je n'ai qu'une chose dire : gniarkgniarkgniark !_

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai installé la fibre depuis une semaine maintenant. Sauf que, depuis une semaine, internet se déconnecte toutes les 2 minutes. Même le changement de la box n'a rien fait. Ça me soûle, j'ai mis trois fois plus de temps juste pour répondre aux reviews parce qu'internet est plus facilement déconnecté que connecté ! Mais comme je dois déménager dans un moins d'un mois et que l'immeuble où je vais n'a pas la fibre, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Ça ne servait à rien de faire installer la fibre non plus. Mais, que voulez-vous, quand j'ai dit à mon opérateur que j'allais déménager, je n'avais pas encore de date précise et ils m'ont assurer que ça ne gênerait pas...

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Après discussion avec son bêta, Derek comprit qu'en fait de rencontre, c'était un rendez-vous parent/prof organisé par le lycée afin de présenter les trois nouveaux professeurs de l'année. L'établissement scolaire avait prévu un soir par enseignant. Et le professeur de littérature, soit apparemment Mlle Blake selon Isaac, avait jeté un œil aux dossiers scolaires de tous ses élèves et avait appris la situation particulière dans laquelle se trouvait le jeune homme. Elle l'avait donc intercepté avant la fin de son cours pour en parler tranquillement, sans oreilles indiscrètes de la part des autres camarades de classe. Et finalement, elle avait plus ou moins « exigé » la présence du tuteur d'Isaac, soit Derek.

Malgré ses hésitations, surtout après avoir appris le comportement assez vindicatif de l'enseignante envers l'un des membres de sa meute au cours de la première journée de cours, Derek accepta finalement d'aller à cette réunion. Après tout, pour savoir s'il devait se méfier ou non d'elle et s'il y avait une quelconque raison surnaturelle au comportement de ses louveteaux, il valait mieux qu'il juge lui-même de la situation.

Le lendemain, après avoir amené Stiles au lycée et conseillé à ses bêtas de faire attention à leur comportement en cours de journée, particulièrement s'ils devaient de nouveau se retrouver en présence de Mlle Blake, Derek prit la direction de l'appartement de son oncle. Comme celui-ci était malheureusement ou heureusement absent selon le point de vue, il retourna à sa voiture et alla rendre visite au père d'Allison.

Il fut surpris de voir, en arrivant devant la demeure, le véhicule de Peter garée le long du trottoir. Légèrement suspicieux quant à la présence de son oncle au domicile du chasseur, il se fit la réflexion que Stiles y aurait vu une raison obscure et certainement tirée par les cheveux comme par exemple qu'ils étaient amants. Oui, mais non, il tenait à sa santé mentale et préférait ne pas imaginer ses deux-là ensemble. Quand le chasseur lui ouvrit la porte en peignoir et qu'il trouva son oncle installé à la table de la cuisine devant une tasse de café, il se dit que finalement il n'était peut-être pas tombé si loin et qu'il devrait passer moins de temps collé à l'hyperactif puisque celui-ci, ou du moins son esprit tordu, déteignait sur lui.

Il mit ses réflexions de côté afin de se concentrer sur le but de sa visite. Après avoir décliné l'offre de Chris qui lui proposait un café, il attaqua directement sur le problème principal.

\- On a une meute ennemie sur les bras.

Chris et son oncle se regardèrent un instant avant de tourner leurs regards vers l'alpha.

\- On est au courant, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Répondit Peter.

\- Depuis quand tu es au courant et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir d'abord ? Grogna Derek.

\- Désolé, c'est de ma faute. On s'est retrouvé, hier, dans la forêt par hasard...

\- Pas vraiment par hasard puisque je te suivais, l'interrompit Peter.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi. Intervint à son tour Derek, qui avait bien remarqué le léger accroc dans le rythme cardiaque du chasseur, signe de mensonge.

\- … quand Peter a senti leur odeur. Poursuivit Chris comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

\- … on a trouvé également des traces de leur passage à certains endroit...

\- … en suivant une d'entre elles plus fraîche que les autres, nous sommes arrivés au manoir...

\- … et on a vu le symbole gravé sur la porte... enchaîna Peter.

\- … j'ai pris la décision de ne pas t'en parler tant que je n'avais pas plus de détails...

\- … et j'ai passé la nuit à patrouiller dans la réserve pour obtenir, justement, les détails manquants. Conclut Peter.

C'était lui où le fait que son oncle et Chris continuent la phrase de l'autre était suspect ? Derek grogna avant de reprendre.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ? Pour communiquer correctement, il faut que tu fasses des phrases complètes Derek. On en a déjà parlé il me semble. Ricana Peter tandis que Chris levait les yeux au ciel devant l'immaturité de la remarque.

\- Et qu'as-tu trouvé ? Pourquoi es-tu ici plutôt que me donner tes conclusions ?

\- Rien, à part qu'ils sont minimum quatre, j'ai rien trouvé de plus. Et pour ce qui concerne ma présence ici, ça ne regarde que moi... et Argent.

Ce qui confirmait les soupçons de Derek, il y avait définitivement un 'truc' entre ses deux-là, même si leurs odeurs lui fournissaient aucun indice. Il poussa un profond soupir et décida de laisser tomber pour cette fois.

\- Ok, sinon, Argent, je voulais vous voir pour autre chose. Connaissez-vous un moyen surnaturel de modifier le comportements des loups-garous ?

\- Comment ça ? Interrogea Chris.

Incapable de préciser sa demande, Derek raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au lycée. Du comportement suspect de la prof à celui bizarre de ses louveteaux en concluant avec un fait dont Stiles lui avait parlé lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagné chez lui : en dehors du lycée, les loups avaient tous retrouvé une attitude normale. Il n'y avait que dans le bâtiment qu'il y avait eu un problème et c'était pire en présence de l'enseignante.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est surnaturel ou non. Il y a bien cette histoire de compagnon mais ça ne touche qu'un seul membre d'une meute. Certains parfums industriels utilisent du musc animal, voire lupin. Après, côté surnaturel, je crois qu'il existe des plantes qui peuvent avoir un effet hypnotisant sur les loups-garous. Mais je ne suis pas un spécialiste.

\- De toute façon, je voulais aller voir Deaton et lui en parler. Par contre, pas un mot à la meute tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus.

Puis il prit congé et retourna à sa voiture afin d'aller voir l'émissaire.

Ce dernier ne fit que confirmer les dires du chasseur. Il existait bien des plantes qui pouvaient avoir un effet sur le comportement lupin. Mais il ne fallait pas voir des problèmes surnaturels dans toutes les situations. Il avait besoin de plus de données pour conclure à l'effet d'une quelconque plante et déterminer également de quelle espèce il était question et trouver éventuellement un remède.

Derek rentra chez lui, déterminé à observer sa meute et surveiller la suspecte. Il avait soudain hâte de la rencontrer.

**TWPF**

Et au fil des jours qui passèrent jusqu'à la réunion parents/prof, les choses s'aggravèrent. La meute ennemie s'était révélée être une meute cinq Alphas. Cependant, hormis l'intégration au lycée des jumeaux une semaine après la rentrée et une attitude agressive envers les membres de la meute Hale au sein de l'établissement scolaire, ils n'avaient pas fait de vagues.

Par contre, au sein de sa propre meute, les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées et la présence des jumeaux n'aidait pas, exacerbant au contraire les tensions. Si au début et en dehors du lycée, Scott, Isaac, Boyd et Jackson reprenaient leurs habitudes et étaient de nouveaux ouvertement câlins avec l'hyperactif, ils étaient complètement différents pendants les cours. En particulier ceux en commun avec le professeur de littérature. Seule Erica arrivait à se contrôler, parfois, pendant le cours. Mais dès que Stiles, Lydia, Allison ou Danny faisaient une remarque sur la journée ou sur la prof, la tension montait d'un cran. Au point que Derek prit la décision d'imposer à sa meute de ne plus évoquer le lycée et ce qui s'y passait lorsqu'ils se réunissaient au loft. L'appartement de l'alpha devait rester un territoire neutre pour sa meute. Les entraînements étaient faits pour évacuer.

Malheureusement, même si le problème n'était plus évoqué, les tensions, elles, ne firent qu'augmenter et même l'a participation des humains de la meute aux entraînements n'avait pas aidé. Il n'y avait désormais que Derek, Lydia, Allison et Danny qui ressentaient encore le besoin de câliner Stiles, particulièrement quand l'atmosphère devenait presque irrespirable. Et les week-end étaient encore les seuls moments où tout semblait s'apaiser entre les membres. Ce qui confirmait les soupçons de l'alpha mais aussi de Peter, Chris et Deaton : il y avait un élément qui perturbait les loups-garous principalement au lycée et il était grandement probable que Mlle Blake ait un lien direct avec tout ça.

Lorsque ce fut le soir de la réunion, Derek savait que ça allait mal se passer. En effet, tout concordait pour faire de cette soirée un désastre : les tensions étaient telles que Lydia avait rompu avec Jackson, Scott et Allison en étaient presque au même point et Erica et Boyd étaient en froid. Avec la pleine lune qui devait avoir lieu exactement ce soir-là, Derek avait été obligé d'attacher ses louveteaux dans le hangar à bus scolaires dont il était toujours propriétaire, sous la surveillance de son oncle et de l'émissaire puisque Chris Argent et le Shérif Stilinski étaient également convoqués. Le manque de contrôle de certains bêtas lors du match de Lacrosse le vendredi précédent laissait présager qu'aucun des lycaons ne seraient capables de se contrôler avec la pleine lune. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la meute d'Alphas s'était finalement manifestée auprès de Derek : ils voulaient son territoire.

Et comme prévu, tout alla de mal en pis. Derek rencontra finalement la fameuse Mlle Blake et, même s'il s'était préparé, il ressentit une attirance suspecte dès qu'il sentit l'odeur de l'enseignante. Dès qu'il plongea le nez dans l'écharpe portant l'odeur de Stiles, l'attirance disparut. Le chasseur et le Shérif étant épargnés, le parfum ne devait donc toucher que les loups-garous. Par contre, les choses se corsèrent lorsque Mlle Blake retint l'Alpha après la réunion. D'un mouvement de tête de la part de Chris Argent, Derek comprit que le Shérif resterait comme convenu dans les environs tandis que Chris Argent irait rejoindre le hangar afin d'aider Peter.

La présence du Shérif en face de la salle de classe de littérature, la porte ouverte, tira une grimace furtive à l'enseignante qui n'échappa pas à Derek. Qu'importe ce qu'elle avait prévu lorsqu'ils seraient seuls, ses plans étaient contrecarrés par la présence de l'homme de loi.

Le hurlement lupin qui retentit au bout de dix minutes de conversation inutile avec la prof fut le point de départ de la catastrophe. Derek reconnut le hurlement comme étant celui d'Isaac. Les événements s'enchaînèrent ensuite sans aucun contrôle : Isaac et Boyd débarquèrent sous forme bêta, poursuivis par le père d'Allison avec l'aide du Shérif. Ils réussirent à les enfermer dans la réserve au sous-sol mais le professeur de littérature, ayant été témoin des événements et ayant reconnu deux de ses élèves, dut être mise au courant. Pire, deux des Alphas, une femme brune aux pieds nus dont les griffes étaient clairement visibles et un homme immense que Derek se souvenait avoir déjà vu lorsque sa mère était encore en vie, menacèrent l'enseignante. Ainsi, Derek, dont l'écharpe avait été détruite pendant la bataille le laissant vulnérable au parfum de la femme, se sentit obligé de promettre à celle-ci de la protéger lui et sa meute sous le regard effaré du Shérif et de Chris Argent.

Ce n'est que plus tard, une fois que l'enseignante fut partie que le Shérif lui fit remarquer que tout cela paraissait un peu trop planifié. Chris renchérit en disant qu'il devrait se méfier dès qu'il se retrouverait en présence du professeur de littérature et qu'il ferait mieux de limiter les contacts des louveteaux et de la jeune femme.

Ce fut Peter, arrivé une fois n'est pas coutume après la bataille, qui apporta le mot de la fin :

\- Je me demande comment ils vont réagir quand tu leur annonceras que tu as invité la source de leurs querelles à une réunion de meute. Surtout Stiles en fait.

Derek se contenta de grogner qu'il les préparerait avant et que l'enseignante n'avait pas à être présente à toutes les réunions non plus. Une seule serait bien suffisante.

Encore fallait-il choisir le bon soir pour réunir les membres de sa meute et la jeune femme...

**TWPF** (ellipse de quelques semaines)

Stiles n'aurait jamais cru, à la fin des vacances d'été, que sa vie prendrait un tel tournant. Et dire que quelques semaines auparavant, il nageait dans le bonheur, passait son temps avec ses amis, sa meute, avait l'impression d'être important pour eux, de faire réellement parti d'un groupe soudé et de tomber amoureux, vraiment amoureux, et que pour une fois ça avait l'air réciproque.

Puis la rentrée scolaire avait eu lieu et tout s'était effondré. Depuis, les vacances lui donnaient l'effet de n'avoir été qu'un rêve. Qui aurait pu imaginer que le rêve tournerait au cauchemar si vite. En ce jour, pour son anniversaire, ses 16 ans, alors qu'il s'était imaginé plein de choses, comme une fête grandiose organisée par sa meilleure amie voire tout simplement une soirée intime avec ses amis, sa meute, il appréhendait désormais plus que tout le déroulement de la soirée. Ou plutôt la réunion de meute comme Derek l'avait annoncée. Il espérait encore, à croire qu'il était devenu masochiste, qu'au lieu d'une soirée meute, ce serait une fête surprise pour lui. Mais il devait vraiment arrêter de croire au Père-Noël.

Parti comme c'était et avec les événements qui avaient eu lieu depuis la découverte du monde surnaturel par Mlle Blake, enfin _Jennifer_ – et il se souvenait encore du ton mielleux avec lequel l'autre garce avait fait cette demande à son alpha – la soirée risquait de tourner à l'épreuve de force pour lui. Le fait de n'avoir reçu de souhait pour son anniversaire que de la part de son père, de sa meilleure amie, d'Allison et Danny, n'aidait pas à le rassurer. D'accord, Scott lui avait envoyé un texto mais la chasseuse brune était sûrement responsable dans l'histoire parce que le simple ' _Bon anniversaire.'_ était un peu léger en comparaison des habitudes de son meilleur pote depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Suffisamment léger pour le faire soupçonner que Scott avait été 'forcé' de lui envoyer le message. De la part des autres, rien. Aucunes nouvelles. Encore moins de son alpha. Alors que même Peter avait pensé à lui, ce qui était flippant en soi : comment avait-il pu être au courant pour sa date de naissance et comment avait-il eu son numéro. Purée, même Deaton et le père d'Allison lui avait souhaité.

Toute la journée de cours s'était déroulée dans le flou et la perspective d'être en week-end ne le réjouissait pas plus que ça. La boule grandissante qui avait pris place dans sa gorge avait atteint, en fin de journée, son torse lui donnant l'impression d'avoir l'estomac et les poumons compressés en permanence. Il avait finalement hâte d'être au lendemain. Il hésitait même à y aller à cette réunion. En fait, il redoutait la présence de _Jennifer_. Lydia lui avait assuré qu'elle ne serait pas présente ce soir mais il se méfiait des coups en douce de la prof. Et des décisions de Derek.

Parce que l'Alpha avait fait fort : il avait intégré sa prof honnie à la meute. Malgré ses avertissements et ceux des autres membres 'humains' ainsi que du vétérinaire de Mr Argent. Pire, à la dernière réunion de meute à laquelle Stiles avait participé sans que Mlle Blake ne soit présente, Lydia, Danny, Allison, Peter et lui avaient essayé une fois de plus d'ouvrir les yeux de l'Alpha et du reste de la meute mais ils n'en avaient clairement rien eu à faire. Au contraire.

 _Flash-back :_

 _\- Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi obtus ma parole._

 _Merde, Peter en avait marre de cette bande d'adolescents sans cervelle. Il savait son neveu têtu mais là, alors qu'ils leur prouvaient noir sur blanc que Jennifer manipulait leurs sens lycanthropes, ils ne les croyaient toujours pas._

 _\- Bien si tu penses vraiment que Jennifer nous a envoûté, comment ce fait-il que tu ne sois pas touché dans ce cas ? Pointa Erica, la seule qui avait encore un cerveau pour réfléchir apparemment._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais eu de contacts directs avec elle, je vous signale. J'ai toujours évité d'être là en même temps qu'elle. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'ai pas senti son parfum 'particulier'. Mais comme à chaque fois je ne viens que bien après qu'elle soit partie, le parfum s'est estompé et l'effet est moins actif sur moi, contrairement à vous qui en êtes imprégné en permanence._

 _\- Ça a du sens c'est vrai mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincu._

 _\- Mais merde Sourwolf, toi entre tous, et surtout après ton histoire avec la tante d'Allison, tu n'es toujours pas capable de voir quand tu te fais avoir par une femme ?_

 _Stiles savait qu'il avait été loin sur ce coup et se doutait bien qu'il se retrouverait une fois de plus plaqué contre un mur par un Alpha énervé et non pour un câlin comme ils en avaient l'habitude il y a encore peu. Mais pour sa défense, il en avait ras-le-bol de rabâcher les mêmes propos constamment._

 _\- Fait attention à ce que tu dis Stiles._

 _\- Sinon quoi ? Tu m'arraches la gorge avec les dents ? Tu devrais te renouveler dans tes menaces Derek, celle-ci n'a plus aucun effet sur moi depuis que nos disputes finissaient avec toi me mordillant le cou pour me laisser ta marque._

 _Le rappel des habitudes estivales du loup fit son effet puisque celui-ci plongea le nez dans le cou de l'hyperactif. Il se gorgea de sa douce odeur pendant une minute avant de relever la tête pour regarder Stiles. Celui-ci put clairement voir une lueur différente dans les yeux de l'Alpha de par leur proximité. Mais elle disparut dès que le loup s'éloigna de lui. Pourtant, il ne put retenir sa langue._

 _\- Ton odorat n'est peut-être pas si bouché que ça finalement. Ça m'avait manqué que tu me renifles de la sorte._

 _Ils étaient toujours perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre mais leur bulle éclata lorsque son best ouvr_ it la bouche.

\- En fait, si tu réagis aussi mal Stiles, c'est tout simplement parce que tu es jaloux.

 _Fin du flash-back._

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait blessé le plus ce soir-là : que ce soit Scott qui fasse cette remarque, qu'on ne lui fasse ce reproche qu'à lui alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à voir que Jennifer était dangereuse ou alors le reniflement clairement moqueur de l'Alpha suite à la déclaration de son faux frère.

Non, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller ce soir. Il passerait finalement son anniversaire seul à se calmer les nerfs sur un jeu vidéo quelconque tant qu'il pouvait tuer un max de monstres. Décidé, il envoya un message à Lydia pour la prévenir et quitta le parking du poste de police où il passait ses fins de journée à trier les archives depuis qu'il ne passait plus son temps au loft après les cours et rentra chez lui.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère obstiné de la rouquine. En effet, Lydia avait débarqué une heure après l'envoi du message, complètement furax. Elle avait passé l'heure suivante à tempêter, s'énerver et finalement ne pas laisser le choix à Stiles. Il avait donc été contraint et forcé de la suivre jusqu'au loft avec sa voiture, condition sine qua non qu'il avait réussi à obtenir de Lydia pour qu'il consente à venir. Au moins ainsi, il pourrait partir si la soirée tournait au désastre comme il le prévoyait.

Et il avait, encore une fois, eu raison sur ce coup. Lorsqu'ils avaient passé la porte du loft, il s'était aperçu avec horreur de la présence de Jennifer. Allison leur avait jeté un coup d'œil désespéré et triste quand elle s'était rendue compte de leur arrivée. Malgré tous les efforts de la jeune Argent pour retarder les choses et attendre que les retardataires soient là, surtout Stiles et leur alpha, Jackson avait sorti le gâteau qu'elle avait acheté pour l'hyperactif et dont il manquait juste le message de 'Bon anniversaire' en pâte d'amande que Lydia devait ramener. Quand la porte du loft s'était ouverte sur eux, Isaac était déjà en train de couper des parts du gâteau et certains d'entre eux étaient déjà servis.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Mais Lydia n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner qu'elle fut coupée par le professeur de littérature.

\- C'est pour quelle occasion ce gâteau ?

Prête à montrer clairement sa colère fasse à cet acte ignoble dont les autres venaient de faire preuve, Lydia en fut une fois de plus empêchée mais cette fois par Scott.

\- Rien, juste le plaisir d'être réunis.

La rouquine eut cette fois l'impression d'entendre le cœur de Stiles se briser alors qu'elle laissait échapper le sac contenant les cadeaux par terre. Peu importait que ce soit en fait la statuette de loup qu'elle comptait lui offrir qui se soit vraiment brisée lors de la chute, l'image n'aurait pas pu être plus symbolique. Les membres lupins de la meute, qui n'avaient pas remarqué leur présence jusqu'ici, tournèrent la tête vers elle au bruit du choc mais elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner la sienne pour savoir que Stiles était déjà parti. Le son de la Jeep, quelques secondes plus tard, sonna comme le glas de la soirée et la fin définitive de l'union des membres de la meute Hale.

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : Et voilà, Stiles s'en prend encore plein la tronche... En dehors de ça, un truc qui n'a rien à voir, j'ai publié un nouveau drabble dans mon recueil suite au défi d'Halloween du Sterek's pack, allez y faire un tour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre de l'histoire :** Humain et plus si affinité

 **Cover :** Faite juste spécialement pour cette fic par Valentine (chercher shamellow sur Insta pour la trouver) et j'en suis vraiment ravie !

 **Betas correctrices :** Merci à Neliia et Math'L, honte à moi j'avais oublié de vous citer au chapitre 1 !

 **Disclaimer** : pas à moi... blabla... Jeff Davis... blabla... si seulement ils étaient à moi... sniff

 **Le rating :** M

 **Pairing** : Derek/Stiles

 **Synopsis de l'histoire** : Saison 3a revisitée. Que la meute soit câline avec lui, ok. Que l'Alpha grognon le prenne pour un doudou, ok. Mais il devient nécessaire de savoir ce qu'est réellement Stiles pour la meute quand même Peter s'y met. Surtout avec les nouveaux ennemis qui ont l'air de vouloir s'en prendre à lui spécifiquement.

 **Genre :** Romance/aventure

 **Warning :** Fic défi TWPF, câlins de meute (fluff), torture évoquée mais non décrite, lemon léger. Stiles humain mais pas que...

 **Rappel :** Cette fic est finie et contient 7 chapitres pour un total de 22878 mots, la publication se fera tous les mercredi !

 _RAR (du moins pour les anonymes) dans l'ordre chronologique de réception_

 _Guest : comme je l'ai dit à une autre lectrice (lolipop si tu passes par là...) ça devait être pire que ça dans l'idée originale de cette fic (le prompt avait été donné au Sterek's Pack avec l'idée d'un viol...) mais on va dire que je n'étais plus dans le même mood..._

 **Note de l'auteur :** ordre chronologique suivi pour cette fic : pendant leur première année (année de seconde en France) de lycée se déroule la saison 1 et 2, durant le dernier trimestre scolaire, les membres sont peu à peu touchés par l'effet "Stiles". Début juillet, la grande majorité de la meute est touchée et ils décident d'aller voir Deaton. Mais ils ne sont pas avancé à la fin des vacances d'été, ni à la rentrée. Les problèmes commencent le jour de la rentrée et empirent jusqu'à la réunion parents/profs (pleine lune) 3 semaines passent encore jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Stiles. Quelques jours après, c'est de nouveau la pleine lune... (il y a environ 4 semaines entre chaque pleine lune) et voilà !

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Lydia avait dû ronger son frein une demi-heure jusqu'à ce que Derek n'arrive. Pendant ce temps, les autres discutaient joyeusement avec Jennifer sur le choix du film qu'ils regarderaient après le retour de l'Alpha. Allison et elle s'étaient isolées dans la cuisine du loft, jetant les restes du gâteau auquel elles n'avaient pu toucher. Si elles l'avaient fait, elles auraient eu l'impression de trahir leur ami. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger les autres. Enfin presque tous les autres. D'après ce que pouvait en juger la rouquine, Erica était clairement mal à l'aise et se tenait près des fenêtres donnant sur le balcon alors que tout le monde était installé sur les canapés, poufs et fauteuils. Comme fait exprès, l'autre garce, comme la nommait entre eux les humains de la meute, s'était installée à la place habituelle de Derek et Stiles.

Quand Derek passa la porte, un petit paquet bien emballé dans sa main gauche, son regard se fixa tout d'abord sur les filles isolées dans la cuisine. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en captant de sa position l'état d'énervement voire de fureur dans lequel elles se trouvaient. Il renifla un instant et sentit une fragrance légère prouvant le passage furtif de Stiles. Perturbé par l'odeur de Jennifer qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là ce soir et par celle trop peu présente et saturée de tristesse de l'hyperactif, le loup dirigea son regard vers le salon et ce qu'il y vit confirma ses soupçons. Stiles était peut-être bien venu mais son absence avec les autres ainsi que l'isolement dans lequel se trouvaient Allison et Lydia montraient clairement qu'il y avait eu un souci. Et un gros apparemment.

Derek se dirigea tout d'abord vers la cuisine afin d'avoir un résumé de la situation exacte. Il n'avait pas confiance envers ses autres louveteaux quant au problème qu'il pourrait y avoir. Il était persuadé que pour eux tout allait pour le mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Grogna-t-il à peine la porte passée.

\- Il se passe qu'ils ont encore une fois fait les cons mais sur ce coup je suis pas sûre qu'on puisse rattraper quoique ce soit. Répondit Allison, pas sûre que Lydia soit capable de parler sans pousser une soufflante dont elle seule avait le secret.

\- Stiles ?

\- À ton avis ? Cracha Lydia. Tu ne sais pas juste en les regardant ?

D'accord, il l'avait mérité celle-là à poser des questions bêtes. S'il voulait plus de détails, il allait devoir les demander correctement.

\- Je me doute qu'il est parti pour une bonne raison. Rien que le fait qu' _elle_ soit là justifie son absence. Par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce relent de tristesse et de rancœur mélangé à son odeur.

\- Il y a que j'ai dû m'acharner comme une dingue pour faire en sorte que l'anniversaire de Stiles se passe au mieux. Que j'ai dû traîner presque tous nos 'amis' faire les magasins pour qu'ils lui achètent un cadeau. Que j'ai dû me battre contre mon meilleur ami lui-même pour qu'il vienne à son propre anniversaire. Tout ça pour voir à l'arrivée que lesdits 'amis' avaient déjà entamé son gâteau et que celui qui aurait pu passer pour son frère siamois fut un temps, a enfoncé le clou en répondant à l'autre que non le gâteau ce n'était pas pour l'anniversaire de Stiles mais 'juste pour le plaisir d'être ensemble'. Le ton de Lydia augmentant d'intensité au cours de sa tirade et en appuyant certains passages en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Derek se pinça l'arête du nez de consternation. Puis il retourna à grand pas vers le salon afin de mettre les choses au point avec ses louveteaux. Les choses étaient allées définitivement trop loin. Il aurait dû réagir bien avant. Mais ils avaient décidé d'un plan avec Deaton, son oncle et Chris et mettre au courant sa meute aurait été prématuré surtout sans remède à l'envoûtement causé par le parfum de Jennifer. Il avait reçu une confirmation quelques heures plus tôt du vétérinaire mais il avait peur que ce soit trop tard. Pour l'instant, il devait endiguer la crise et, pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Après avoir soufflé l'ordre de se taire à ses bêtas de façon à ce que seules les oreilles lupines puissent entendre, il se tourna vers l'intruse.

\- Je suis désolé, Jen, mais je vais devoir écourter la soirée.

\- Un problème ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

\- Rien de grave, juste deux trois petites choses que je dois régler rapidement avec mon oncle. Les gars vous rangez votre bazar avant de partir.

Jennifer insista pour rester et ranger elle aussi mais Derek réussit à la convaincre de laisser ça au reste de la meute. C'était leur punition. Quand elle demanda pour quelle raison ils étaient punis, il ne fut jamais plus heureux qu'à ce moment-là d'avoir refusé de la mordre quelques jours plus tôt. Même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait vraiment cru son mensonge à propos d'un faux entraînement foiré.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie et après avoir entendu la voiture démarrer et s'éloigner, il laissa ses yeux s'illuminer de rouge et ordonna à ses bêtas de se réunir dans le salon.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait ranger ? Demanda Jackson, clairement inconscient du pétrin dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous et de l'état de nerfs de leur alpha.

Il ne récolta par ailleurs qu'un grognement puissant de celui-ci qui les firent tous frémir de la tête aux pieds. Ils obéirent tous en se précipitant sur les assises qu'ils avaient quittées quelques minutes plus tôt pour le départ de Jennifer.

\- Je vais vous poser une question simple et je veux que vous y répondiez sincèrement : pour quelle raison devait-on tous être réunis ce soir ?

Quand les loups se regardèrent entre eux d'un air interrogateur, il eut la réponse à sa question. Pourtant il préféra insister auprès de Scott qui était censé être le plus à même de se souvenir.

\- Et toi Scott ? La date d'aujourd'hui ne te rappelle vraiment rien ?

Le visage du bêta se renfrogna sous la concentration. Et ce ne fut qu'après la dernière question de Derek que la triste illumination vint mais pas du bêta interrogé.

\- Non vraiment, le 17 octobre ça ne te dit rien ?

\- Putain de merde !

L'exclamation venait de quelque part près des baies vitrée du loft. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans cette direction. Devant les regards incrédules de ses camarades de meute, Boyd se sentit obligé de les éclairer.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Stiles ! Et on a bouffé son gâteau !

\- Merde heureusement qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé, il vient à quelle heure ? Demanda Scott sans se rendre compte qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus. Vous croyez qu'on a le temps d'aller à l'épicerie la plus proche ?

\- Tu te sers de tes sens de loup-garou parfois ? Siffla Allison, appuyée contre le mur entre le salon et la cuisine. Renifle un bon coup et tu comprendras peut-être dans quelle merde vous vous êtes fourrés !

Les loups présents dans la pièce reniflèrent l'air plus ou moins discrètement. Quand ils finirent par passer outre l'odeur dominante de Jennifer afin de capter les émotions émises par Stiles lors de son passage éclair, l'horreur se peignit sur la majorité des visages. Les autres étaient trop en état de choc pour exprimer quoique ce soit.

\- Je vais demander à Deaton de passer. Allison, appelle ton père et dit-lui qu'on doit mettre les choses en place dès ce soir et qu'il aura l'aide du vétérinaire, il comprendra. Quant à vous, fit Derek en se tournant vers ses bêtas, je vous donne 2 heures. Après ça, vous avez intérêt à débarquer au domicile de Stiles la queue entre les jambes et prêts à vous abaisser le plus bas possible pour vous faire pardonner. Continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du loft afin de récupérer sa veste en cuir.

\- Tu vas où toi ? Interrogea Isaac.

\- Essayer de rattraper vos conneries auprès de Stiles. Lydia, je te fais confiance pour organiser les choses au mieux.

Puis il ouvrit la porte et partit précipitamment, son paquet cadeau à la main, sans préciser à la rouquine ce qu'elle devait réellement faire. Peu importait, au regard qu'elle lança à Allison, elle avait compris l'ordre.

**TWPF**

Derek fulminait au volant de sa Camaro. Il en voulait à la Terre entière, aux Alphas, à Jennifer Blake, aux trois autres adultes qui l'avaient convaincu de ne pas parler du plan à sa meute, au Shérif qui les avait soutenu même alors que ça concernait son propre fils, à sa meute pour se faire avoir aussi facilement. Il s'en voulait à lui-même de s'être laissé convaincre sur le fait que c'était la meilleure solution. Mais en plus, il en voulait à Stiles pour ne pas lui avoir fait suffisamment confiance. Et, finalement, c'était ça qui le faisait le plus rager contre lui-même car comment vraiment en vouloir à Stiles quand il ne lui fournissait pas toutes les données pour qu'il lui fasse confiance.

Il avait dû dépasser les limitations de vitesse parce qu'il avait mis beaucoup moins de temps que d'habitude pour faire le trajet de son loft au domicile des Stilinski. Pourtant une fois garé un peu plus loin dans la rue, il ne sortit pas du véhicule tout de suite. En fait, il était un peu effrayé que toutes les actions qu'ils avaient mises en place avec Deaton, Chris et Peter n'aient servi à rien. Qu'après le désastre qui venait d'avoir lieu, Stiles prenne la décision définitive de quitter la meute, de le quitter lui.

Décidé à tâter le terrain avant de manifester sa présence auprès de l'hyperactif, Derek inspira profondément, prit le paquet emballé et posé sur le siège passager et sortit de sa voiture. Une fois à l'extérieur et la Camaro verrouillée, Derek observa la maison quelques minutes tout en profitant de la fraîcheur qui commençait à s'installer pour essayer de faire partir la tension qui s'était installée sur ses épaules et dans son ventre depuis qu'il avait quitté le loft. Il concentra ses sens sur les alentours de la maison afin d'être sûr de l'absence d'un ou plusieurs membres de la meute d'Alphas puis il dirigea ensuite ses pas vers l'entrée de la maison. Mais arrivé devant celle-ci, il réfléchit quelques instants, utilisa de nouveau ses sens pour localiser Stiles dans la demeure. Quand il eut sa position, il fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers le côté, juste sous la fenêtre de la chambre de l'adolescent.

D'un bond souple et silencieux, il atterrit sur le toit, juste à côté de la fenêtre. Il jeta un œil à travers celle-ci. Il ne pouvait sentir de là où il se trouvait les émotions de Stiles mais la position de celui-ci, allongé sur son lit, recroquevillé sur le côté, dos à la fenêtre ne signifiait qu'une chose : l'adolescent n'allait pas bien.

Après avoir remarqué la ligne de sorbier le long du rebord, Derek quitta la sous-pente et se dirigea de nouveau vers le pas de la porte tout en sortant les clés que le Shérif lui avait confié juste avant la rentrée.

Il pénétra le plus silencieusement possible dans la maison après avoir déverrouillé la porte puis grimpa de la même façon l'escalier. Après plusieurs nuits à suivre ce chemin en l'absence du Shérif sans que ni lui ni son fils ne le sache, il connaissait les marches par cœur et savait quelles étaient celles qui grinçaient et qu'il devait éviter.

Sur le palier, juste à côté de la porte de la chambre de l'hyperactif, le loup inspira une nouvelle fois afin de pouvoir, cette fois, connaître l'état psychologique réel dans lequel se trouvait Stiles. Il y avait bien les odeurs auxquelles il s'attendait telles que la tristesse, la colère, les larmes également mais le niveau était plus « faible » qu'il ne s'imaginait.

Il passa la porte de la chambre bien déterminé à présenter directement ses excuses mais l'hyperactif l'interrompit avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer une seule parole.

\- Je ne veux entendre aucune excuse de ta part, Derek, tu n'es pas vraiment fautif. Par contre, je pourrais changer d'avis si tu refuses d'expliquer comment on en est arrivé à ce point alors que tu étais parfaitement conscient du problème, contrairement aux autres. Quoi ? C'est quoi cette tête ahurie ? Faudrait peut-être arrêter de me prendre pour plus con que je ne suis. J'ai les meilleures notes du lycée après Lydia et je sais me servir de mon cerveau pour réfléchir malgré tout c...

Stiles, qui s'était redressé en position assise quand il avait entendu du mouvement dans le couloir de sa chambre, ne put finir sa phrase car quelqu'un, Derek donc puisque il était le seul présent dans la pièce capable de le faire taire de cette façon, avait bloqué sa bouche. En effet, passé le moment de stupeur et une fois que les paroles de l'adolescent eurent finalement passé la barrière de son esprit, Derek s'était jeté sur le garçon qui lui faisait face, l'avait agrippé par les épaules et avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Purée, s'il avait su que ce simple geste serait aussi bon, il aurait utilisé cette méthode pour faire taire Stiles bien avant.

Son cerveau eut un court-circuit dès l'instant où Stiles répondit au baiser, entrouvrant ses lèvres afin que leurs langues se rencontrent elles aussi. Le baiser s'intensifia dès lors et son esprit se focalisa sur le parfum, le goût, le grain de la peau, les gémissements de Stiles. Tous ses sens, ou presque puisqu'il avait les yeux fermés, étaient tournés vers une seule et même personne, le garçon qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Derek savait pourtant qu'il allait devoir expliquer bien des choses mais, pour l'instant, il voulait seulement profiter.

**TWPF**

Pendant ce temps, au loft de l'Alpha, l'atmosphère était toujours tendue. Surtout depuis que Christopher Argent et l'oncle timbré étaient arrivés ensemble, les bras chargés de sacs de sport remplis d'affaires inconnues mais dont l'odeur ne disait rien qui vaille aux loups-garous présents dans le salon.

Lorsque Allison avait appelé son père et avait entreprit de lui raconter les derniers événements, Christopher se trouvait dans le cabinet vétérinaire en compagnie de Peter pour mettre au point les derniers détails concernant l'antidote. Quand il avait finalement raccroché son téléphone, il s'était installé au volant de sa voiture tandis que Peter était déjà parti au volant de la sienne. La grimace de ce dernier quand il avait ouvert la porte du loft avait informé le chasseur quant à la présence de Mlle Blake dans la pièce peu de temps auparavant.

\- Pourquoi Derek vous a fait venir ici ? Je vois pas en quoi votre présence au loft va nous permettre d'arranger les choses avec Stiles. Interrogea Scott d'un ton boudeur.

\- Désolé, mais tu as tout faux. Contra Peter. Il est hors de question que vous alliez voir le gamin alors que vous captez à peine que vous êtes sous l'emprise d'un envoûtement. Vous risqueriez d'aggraver les choses inutilement.

\- Envoûtement ? Demanda cette fois-ci Isaac.

\- Oui d'où notre présence ici. Continua Chris. Et si on considère ce qu'il s'est apparemment passé ce soir, vous êtes plus atteints qu'on ne le pensait. J'espère juste qu'on n'a pas attendu trop longtemps et que la tournure des événements n'est pas irréversible.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour nous en parler ? Interrompit Jackson, dont la posture droite, jambes écartées, bras croisés sur son torse et le sourcil gauche relevé indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas convaincu par les propos du chasseur et de l'oncle de son Alpha.

\- Parce que jusqu'à hier, on ignorait encore tout des ingrédients utilisés par votre professeur pour son envoûtement et donc de ceux nécessaires pour le rompre. Répondit le père d'Allison en rangeant l'instrument fourni par le Shérif afin de vérifier que Mlle Blake n'avait pas posé de micro dans le loft.

\- Comment osez-vous accuser Jen ? Elle est innocente ! Affirma Isaac.

\- Tu es absolument sûr de ça ? Ou c'est l'empoisonnement à son odeur qui te fait parler ? Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de vous prévenir. Ces charmantes demoiselles, notre hyperactif préféré et moi vous en avons parlé plusieurs fois. Et qu'est-ce qu'on a récolté ? Le célibat et l'exclusion.

\- Tu étais déjà célibataire et exclu avant qu'on ne rencontre Jennifer, grogna Scott.

\- Ah mais détrompe-toi Scotty-chou, moi contrairement à toi je ne suis pas célibataire mais la question est : te souviens-tu depuis quand toi tu l'es ? Ricana Peter.

Le regard horrifié que ledit Scotty jeta à celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite-amie jusqu'à la remarque de Peter répondit à la question de celui-ci : il ignorait en fait totalement son nouveau statut social.

\- Ok, d'accord on a été envoûtés. Soit. Mais si vous aviez toutes les données dont vous aviez besoin pourquoi ne pas avoir rompu le charme hier ? Questionna Boyd.

\- Parce que nous ne connaissons toujours pas les intentions de votre prof ni si elle a un lien quelconque avec la meute d'Alphas qui traîne dans la forêt et au lycée.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on voulait attendre encore, poursuivit Peter. Mais vous avez vraiment tout foiré ce soir alors on n'a plus le choix.

\- Et comment ça va se passer ? Fit Allison en sortant de la cuisine accompagnée de Lydia où elles avaient passé le temps depuis l'arrivée de Chris et de Peter à trouver un nouveau gâteau d'anniversaire et organiser les choses pour le fêter chez le Shérif une fois que tout le monde serait opérationnel.

\- Tout d'abord, on doit purger le loft du parfum de Mlle Blake. On s'en occupera tous les trois à l'aide des plantes fournies par le Dr Deaton. Fit Chris en s'adressant à sa fille et son amie.

\- En ce qui vous concerne, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de votre désenvoûtement.

\- Et ça consiste en quoi exactement ?

\- Et bien, Scotty, vous allez gentiment me suivre dans la forêt et on va faire ce qu'on pourrait appeler... une recalibration cognitive.

\- Oh merde ! J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

\- Je vois que tu sais de quoi je parle, Erica.

\- C'est quoi la recalibration cognitive ? Demanda craintivement Isaac.

\- Vous tapez dessus jusqu'à vous remettre le cerveau à l'endroit. Répondit l'oncle fou.

Tous les loups-garous frissonnèrent devant le sourire sadique de ce dernier.

**TWPF**

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à se bécoter et se câliner entre deux baisers intenses, Derek et Stiles se tenaient désormais allongés dans le lit de ce dernier. L'Alpha était étendu sur le dos, un bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent afin de le rapprocher de lui pendant que Stiles était sur le côté, collé au corps de Derek, la tête posée sur son torse. La main gauche du loup lui caressait les cheveux. Ils restèrent dans cette position encore quelques secondes avant que l'hyperactif n'en puisse plus. Il releva la tête vers le lycaon de naissance.

\- Alors tu vas m'expliquer ?

Derek soupira puis se redressa pour appuyer son dos contre la tête de lit. Le moment calme et câlin était fini. Stiles, lui s'installa en tailleur, face au loup, ses mains lui attrapant celle de gauche afin de jouer avec ses doigts et surtout garder un contact physique malgré leur nouvelle position. Parce que Stiles avait toutefois encore des doutes sur leur relation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?

Stiles entreprit donc de raconter à Derek ce que Lydia, Allison, Danny et lui avaient déduit des événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis la rentrée. Soit que leur professeur de littérature n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être, sans savoir en détail ce qu'elle était réellement. Qu'il y avait une chose chez elle qui agissait sur le comportement des loups-garous uniquement et qu'ils penchaient fortement sur son parfum. Qu'elle avait certainement un lien avec la meute d'Alpha puisque dès qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun contact avec elle dans l'établissement scolaire, ils étaient surveillés de près par les jumeaux. Que le but était sans doute de l'éloigner, lui, même si la raison leur échappait encore. Que la preuve qu'elle était au courant du monde surnaturel avant son attaque lors de la réunion parent/prof était qu'elle appelait Lydia la 'fée volage' depuis la rentrée scolaire ce qui amenait d'ailleurs à une autre déduction qu'ils avaient eu : la rousse était une banshee soit une fée irlandaise qui annonçait les morts par un cri. Et la dernière déduction qu'il avait faite datait des dernières heures soit Derek était parfaitement au courant du problème avec Jennifer mais que pour une raison inconnue, il était moins touché que les autres et, malgré tout, avait joué le jeu de la prof.

Après explications de la part de Derek, ils en avaient conclu plusieurs points. Un, Jennifer Blake était un imposteur. Deux, son odeur lui permettait de manipuler les loups-garous. Trois, le but de cette manœuvre était d'isoler Stiles. Quatre, la place encore non définie de Stiles dans la meute devait être une des raisons pour lesquelles l'ennemi s'attaquait à lui spécifiquement. Cinq, la meute allait devoir faire en sorte que Jennifer croit le plus longtemps possible qu'elle avait encore les loups sous sa coupe. Six, la partie lupine de Derek considérait Stiles comme son compagnon donc, oui, ils étaient désormais en couple. Et sept, le plus dur sûrement pour l'hyperactif, celui-ci ne devait plus prendre contact avec la meute et donc avec Derek malgré le point six afin de ne pas mélanger leurs odeurs.

Lorsque du bruit au rez-de-chaussée se fit entendre, ils se regardèrent un instant avant qu'ils ne se relèvent, tous les sens en alerte, du lit. Alors que Derek dirigeait ses sens lupins vers l'étage inférieur afin d'identifier la menace, la sonnerie retentit. Un coup d'œil vers l'heure affichée sur le radio réveil, 23 heures, lui permit de déterminer les nouveaux arrivants, ce que son ouïe confirma cinq secondes plus tard. Allison et Lydia se tenaient devant la porte d'entrée et le bruit étouffé qu'ils avaient entendu avant la sonnette provenait de ses bêtas qui avaient dû se faufiler discrètement dans la maison. La résidence Stilinski était donc désormais sous la surveillance de la meute ennemie.

S'ils voulaient fêter malgré tout dignement l'anniversaire de Stiles, ils allaient devoir être discrets et surtout barricader toutes les fenêtres.

Quand le Shérif revint de sa garde de nuit quelques heures plus tard, il fut surpris de voir les rideaux du salon toujours tirés de si bonne heure. En pénétrant dans le salon, il en comprit la raison et sourit, heureux. Devant ses yeux, s'étalait la meute Hale minorée de Danny en visite chez une grand-tante pour son propre anniversaire, les uns grimpés sur les autres en un tas de chiots comme il avait eu l'habitude de voir tout l'été. Satisfait, le Shérif grimpa les marches de l'escalier afin d'aller lui aussi se coucher.

À quelques mètres de la maison, les jumeaux se demandaient s'ils devaient signaler ou non le fait que Lydia Martin et Allison Argent avaient passé la nuit avec Stiles mais surtout que Derek Hale aussi.

**TWPF**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis son anniversaire. La meute, enfin surtout, les louveteaux, s'était excusée à genoux. De plus, ils avaient pu mettre au point une tactique pour les jours à venir jusqu'à la pleine lune, date butoir quant à la réponse que Derek devait donner à la meute d'Alphas concernant la cession de son territoire, ce qui avait permis de laisser place ensuite à la dégustation du gâteau et la remise des cadeaux. Et Lydia avait même réussi l'exploit de lui offrir une statuette de loup intacte. Apparemment, ses instincts de banshee l'avait poussé à en acheter deux.

En ce jour, alors que la pleine lune devait avoir lieu le soir-même, Stiles faisait les derniers achats afin de passer la soirée avec sa meute. Lydia avait insisté plusieurs fois sur le fait qu'il était impératif pour Derek et Stiles de pousser plus avant leur relation quand la lune serait au plus haut dans le ciel. Deaton avait affirmé qu'ils devaient écouter la banshee avant de se plonger dans ses livres. Cette nouvelle donnée l'aiderait peut-être à déterminer le statut de Stiles au sein de la meute.

Stiles commença à ranger ses achats dans le coffre de sa Jeep en sifflotant quand un van débarqua juste derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en position de défense qu'il se fit assommer d'un coup sur la nuque et balancer à l'arrière du van. Trente secondes plus tard, le van quittait le parking du supermarché et l'un des jumeaux grimpait derrière le volant de la Jeep afin de suivre l'autre véhicule. Stiles venait de se faire kidnapper par les Alphas mais sa propre meute ne le saurait que des heures plus tard.

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas oublié de mettre les "séparations" symbolisées pas les "**TWPF**" comme pour le chapitre précédent. Sinon, j'avais lu, sur je ne sais plus quel site plus ou moins officiel, que le jour de naissance de Stiles était le 17 octobre. On va dire que ça m'arrangeait bien pour cette fic ! Alors, pas si idiots que ça mes zigotos ?! (attention, je ne parle pas des autres membres de la meute mais bien de Derek et Stiles, les autre ce sont des gros nuls? sauf Lydia, Allison et surtout Peter !)

Une référence au film "Avengers" (le film 1) s'est glissée dans le chapitre, saurez-vous la reconnaître ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre de l'histoire :** Humain et plus si affinité

 **Cover :** Faite juste spécialement pour cette fic par Valentine (chercher shamellow sur Insta pour la trouver) et j'en suis vraiment ravie !

 **Betas correctrices :** Merci à Neliia et Math'L, honte à moi j'avais oublié de vous citer au chapitre 1 !

 **Disclaimer** : pas à moi... blabla... Jeff Davis... blabla... si seulement ils étaient à moi... sniff

 **Le rating :** M

 **Pairing** : Derek/Stiles

 **Synopsis de l'histoire** : Saison 3a revisitée. Que la meute soit câline avec lui, ok. Que l'Alpha grognon le prenne pour un doudou, ok. Mais il devient nécessaire de savoir ce qu'est réellement Stiles pour la meute quand même Peter s'y met. Surtout avec les nouveaux ennemis qui ont l'air de vouloir s'en prendre à lui spécifiquement.

 **Genre :** Romance/aventure

 **Warning :** Fic défi TWPF, câlins de meute (fluff), torture évoquée mais non décrite, lemon léger. Stiles humain mais pas que...

 **Rappel :** Cette fic est finie et contient 7 chapitres pour un total de 22878 mots, la publication se fera tous les mercredi !

 _RAR (du moins pour les anonymes) dans l'ordre chronologique de réception_

 _Guest : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions dans le chapitre ci-dessous. En espérant que ce la te plaise !_

 **Note de l'auteur :** j'espère que le rappel chronologique de la dernière fois vous a aidé ! Sinon, il va falloir ce préparer les gens ! On arrive au chapitre 5, il n'en reste plus que 2 après celui-là !

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Quand Stiles émergea, il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était ni combien de temps il avait été inconscient. Tout ce qu'il savait, était qu'il se trouvait dans un entrepôt qui ressemblait fortement au hangar à bus où Derek faisait ses entraînements et qu'il était attaché à une chaise au niveau du torse et des chevilles, les mains également liées par les poignets dans le dos.

Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux à cause du marteau-piqueur qui avait pris place sous sa boite crânienne et de la luminosité trop faible de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il put enfin faire l'état des lieux. Et oui, il était bel et bien dans le hangar. Il reconnaîtrait entre mille le bus scolaire à sa droite puisque la longue trace de griffes qui y traînait avait été faite par Peter afin de le menacer alors que l'hyperactif refusait de se taire.

Il testait les liens pour essayer de se détacher quand la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit en grinçant.

\- Regardez qui est réveillé ! Mais oui, c'est notre petite étincelle ! Fit une voix féminine éraillée dans le dos de Stiles. Il supposa qu'elle appartenait à la seule louve de la meute d'Alphas mais il ne l'avait encore jamais vue ni entendue.

Finalement, lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, le visage semi transformé apparu devant lui, Stiles se dit qu'il aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance. Avec le visage laid de la louve pratiquement collé au sien, il pouvait sentir l'haleine fétide de la femme. De plus, si les bêtas de la meute Hale avaient une forme somme toute encore assez esthétique, en dehors de Peter dans sa phase 'Alpha tout puissant', ce n'était clairement pas le cas de l'alpha femelle. Quand celle-ci fit glisser son nez lupin contre sa joue et le renifla en descendant dans le cou jusqu'à la clavicule que Derek avait l'habitude de marquer, Stiles déglutit fortement, aussitôt pris de nausées.

\- Pauvre étincelle, tu portes à peine l'odeur de ta meute et de ton Alpha. On pourrait croire qu'ils t'ont rejeté tellement l'odeur est faible. Continua-t-elle.

Ça merci bien, il le savait déjà. Après tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient donné avec Derek pour continuer à jouer le jeu avec Jennifer et ce malgré leur mise en couple, heureusement que l'odeur était faible. Ils avaient bien compris que Jennifer voulait exclure principalement Stiles de la meute, vu avec quelle force elle s'acharnait sur ce dernier. Ils avaient donc fait en sorte de moins se voir et éviter que Derek et les bêtas laissent leur odeur sur Stiles. Ce qui voulait dire plus de câlins, pas de baisers et les contacts prolongés impromptus devaient toujours être suivis d'un très long passage à la douche pour effacer l'odeur. Autant dire que le sevrage avait été difficile, autant pour lui que pour Derek ainsi que les autres loups de la meute. Mais ils devaient à tout prix faire croire à la jeune femme que ses manipulations étaient toujours aussi efficaces afin de déterminer si elle était liée à la meute d'Alphas et connaître le but de toutes ces manigances. Chris Argent avait appuyé le fait que les Alphas et la jeune femme se donnaient beaucoup de mal pour une guerre de territoire. Par contre, le fait qu'il se soit fait capturer à quelques heures de la pleine, et surtout qu'il ait été seul à ce moment-là, n'était dû qu'à un malheureux concours de circonstances. Cette course au supermarché n'était pas prévue à l'origine et il ne pensait pas qu'on l'attaquerait en plein jour et dans un lieu public.

\- Voyons, Kali, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter notre invité. Où sont passées tes bonnes manières ? On n'insulte pas nos hôtes tant que la torture n'a pas commencé.

L'homme qui venait de parler se plaça à quelques pas derrière la dénommée Kali. Stiles le vit replier une canne blanche avant de redresser les lunettes noires qu'il portait. Le cinquième Alpha que personne n'avait encore rencontré était donc aveugle. Certainement le plus faible de la meute. Quand les cinq Alphas se tinrent face à l'hyperactif qui avait préféré se taire afin de juger la menace jusqu'ici, l'aveugle reprit la parole.

\- Je crois qu'il est d'usage de se présenter à notre invité. Voici donc Kali, Ennis ainsi que Ethan et Aiden que tu connais déjà. Présenta l'homme en montrant tour à tour la femme, l'homme chauve et les jumeaux. Et je suis Deucalion, l'Alpha des Alphas. Ne te fie pas à mon handicap, petite étincelle. Je reste le chef, je suis le Démon-Loup, enchanté de te rencontrer enfin. Finit-il en retirant ses lunettes et en se transformant en une forme lupine que Stiles n'avait encore jamais vu jusqu'ici. En effet, contrairement à la forme de Scott et des autres bêtas de la meute Hale, les attributs lycaons étaient plus prononcés sur Deucalion. Les yeux auparavant opaques de cécité étaient entièrement rouges alors que, chez Derek, seuls les iris se coloraient de rouge.

\- Je ne peux en dire autant pour vous. Si je suis un invité pourquoi m'avoir enlevé et attaché à cette chaise ? Il suffisait de demander gentiment et j'aurais peut-être accepté votre invitation. Fit Stiles sarcastiquement. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Pourquoi m'avoir attaché ? Pourquoi...

\- Pourquoi tu ne te la fermes pas ? L'interrompit Ethan... ou Aiden pour ce qu'il en savait, il était incapable de les différencier.

\- Aiden, il suffit. Laisse-moi lui répondre. Ordonna Deucalion. Vois-tu, je connaissais très bien la meute Hale avant. J'ai longtemps côtoyé l'Alpha, Talia. Mais quand elle a refusé de m'aider face à la famille Argent, nos rapports se sont dégradés. Je suis devenu aveugle suite à une attaque et l'un de mes bêtas a voulu profiter de mon handicap. Bien sûr, il n'a pas survécu et j'ai gagné en puissance. En tuant tout le reste de ma meute, je suis devenu le Démon-loup. A ce moment-là, Talia avait déjà mis un terme définitif à nos accords entre sa meute et la mienne. Et puis quelqu'un s'est enfin décidé à mettre à bas la suprématie des Hale. Quelle ironie que cela vienne de la famille de chasseurs à l'origine de ma cécité.

\- Et alors ? Ça ne me dit toujours pas en quoi cela me concerne. Critiqua Stiles.

\- J'y viens, j'y viens. Je n'ai pas appris la mort de la meute Hale tout de suite. J'essayais de mon côté de convaincre d'autres Alphas de me rejoindre. Mais après que Kali, Ennis et les jumeaux m'aient rejoint, quand j'ai eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé, un Alpha était déjà sur place.

\- Laissez-moi deviner : Peter.

\- Et oui ce cher Peter, il a toujours été très voire trop instable. Même avant l'incendie. Hors de question de s'attaquer à lui, il se détruirait de lui-même, laissant son territoire vacant. Tout a changé quand Derek a tué son oncle et est devenu Alpha. Le territoire est désormais accessible. Mais j'ai décidé, en souvenir du passé, de laisser à Derek la possibilité de nous laisser volontairement Beacon Hills.

\- Sauf qu'il ne sera jamais d'accord. Interrompit Stiles avec véhémence.

\- Exact. D'où la raison de ta présence ici, petite étincelle. Conclut Kali.

\- Mais ça sert à rien, je fais plus partie de la meute et pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de m'appeler l'étincelle ?

\- Parce que tu ES une étincelle. Pas très puissante mais tu es aussi le compagnon du fils de Talia. Ce qui le rend plus fort qu'un Alpha lambda. Voire plus fort que Ethan ou Aiden l'un sans l'autre. Et un Alpha fort rend sa meute plus puissante. Pour avoir ce territoire et vaincre ton Alpha, nous devions d'abord vous affaiblir.

\- Justement, j'ai été exclu de la meute et si cette histoire de compagnon était vraie, on serait en couple depuis longtemps, râla Stiles. Après tout, l'hypothèse avait été réfutée par Deaton.

\- Il ne pouvait rien faire avant tes 17 ans, petit ignorant. Un loup doit attendre la maturité sexuelle de son compagnon pour le revendiquer, surtout si ce dernier est humain. Et cette majorité chez les lycaons n'est atteinte qu'à 17 ans. Et le lien doit se faire impérativement à la première lune pleine suivant. Soit ce soir. Nous voulons juste empêcher que le lien se forme. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons te laisser en vie. Nous te laisserons même partir lorsque ton Alpha arrivera. Enfin disons plutôt SI ton Alpha vient. Mais pas sûr qu'il ait encore envie de te revendiquer quand on te libérera ni que tu aies toi-même l'envie qu'il le fasse.

**TWPF**

Derek tournait en rond dans son loft. Il était 21h et cela faisait une heure que Stiles aurait dû arriver. Pourtant aucune trace de l'hyperactif. Et en plus, il ne répondait pas au téléphone.

A bout de nerfs, l'Alpha sortit de son loft et descendit quelques étages plus bas, jusqu'à la cave de l'immeuble où ses bêtas avaient été attachés par précaution en vue de la pleine lune.

Malgré l'antidote fourni par l'émissaire et avec l'éloignement de Stiles, les bêtas adolescents n'étaient encore pas capables de se contrôler pour la pleine lune. Ils passeraient donc la nuit sous la surveillance des humains de la meute, de Chris Argent et de son oncle pendant que Stiles et lui devaient accomplir la prochaine étape de leur relation : la revendication. Parce qu'il était désormais clair pour Derek que, malgré les dires de Deaton, Stiles était son compagnon. Soit, ça n'avait toujours rien à voir avec l'attitude câline des louveteaux. Par contre, ça expliquait pourquoi Derek était le plus 'tactile' avec Stiles et surtout pourquoi il était le plus apte à lutter contre les effets du parfum de Jennifer.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles ? Interrogea Lydia, elle aussi inquiète du retard de son meilleur ami. Elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment toute la journée et l'absence de Stiles ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment.

Alors que Derek allait répondre, il entendit le son distinctif de la Jeep. Soulagé, il vérifia une dernière fois les attaches de ses bêtas afin de laisser le temps à l'hyperactif de rejoindre le loft avant de lui aussi se diriger vers les escaliers.

Ce n'est qu'une fois passé la porte de son appartement qu'il comprit son erreur : ce n'était pas Stiles ! À la place, il trouva Jennifer Blake parcourant son salon et allumant des bâtonnets d'encens aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander la raison de sa présence au loft que le parfum entêtant parvint à ses narines. Les arômes étaient bien plus forts que d'habitude.

\- Je pourrais dire que je suis désolée de ne pas faire plus subtil mais, pour une raison que j'ignore, je suis obligée d'en venir à de tels extrêmes pour arriver à mes fins. Et vous avez, toi et ta meute, été particulièrement coriaces, je dois l'admettre. Mais cette fois la partie est finie. Nous avons gagné et Beacon Hills est enfin à nous.

Ce fut la deuxième erreur de la jeune femme. La première parce qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que Derek était encore capable de lutter contre l'envoûtement malgré les vertiges et la sensation d'engourdissement de son esprit. La deuxième parce qu'elle venait de confirmer leurs soupçons : elle était bien associée à la meute d'Alphas. Ce qui restait flou en revanche était la raison de sa présence au loft et ce qu'ils avaient fait de Stiles. Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il était toujours en vie, Derek était certain. Il l'aurait senti sinon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- T'empêcher de faire de l'étincelle ton compagnon bien sûr. Je pourrai prendre sa place mais ça m'empêcherais de te tuer. Je me contenterai donc juste de la morsure. Une fois que je serai devenue une louve, je vous égorgerai toi et ta stupide meute.

\- Jamais je ne te donnerai la morsure. Grogna Derek, laissant la transformation se faire afin de lutter au mieux contre l'envoûtement.

\- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, mon cher Derek. Et puis, j'ai toute la nuit pour te « convaincre ». Conclut Jennifer.

\- Je ne demanderai qu'une seule fois Jennifer, qui es-tu vraiment et où est Stiles ?

\- Quoi tu te préoccupes encore de ce stupide humain ? Bon, je peux bien te le dire, ça ne changera rien à nos plans. Je suis un druide noir autrement appelé Darach. En ce qui concerne ton pauvre Stiles, mes amis l'ont « invité » à une soirée privée rien que pour lui. Juste histoire d'être sûrs que tu ne puisses pas le revendiquer ce soir. Bon, comme ils n'ont pas réussi à trouver de salle à louer, ils squattent ton hangar délabré, pas franchement le meilleur endroit pour une surprise-partie mais suffisamment accueillant pour ce qu'ils vont y faire.

Troisième et dernière erreur. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que Derek, en bougeant dans le loft, avait allumé l'interphone posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine reliant l'appartement à la cave. L'Alpha avait eu ce qu'il lui fallait, Chris connaissait désormais la localisation de Stiles.

\- Bon maintenant, mon chou, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je veux la morsure et tu vas me la donner.

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. Contra Derek avant de se jeter sur la jeune femme.

Il n'avait pas anticipé la puissance du parfum si près de la Darach. Il chancela légèrement, ce qui lui fit perdre un peu de la puissance de l'attaque, et la jeune femme parvint à esquiver ses griffes. Elle contra en lançant un champ de force dans le dos du loup qui le projeta sur la grande table située à proximité de la baie vitrée.

Derek avait pensé que ce serait un combat facile mais il avait sous-estimé la puissance de l'envoûtement dont il était victime ainsi que celle de la Darach. Après plusieurs longues minutes de combat où aucun des deux n'avait le dessus sur l'autre, l'aide inattendue lui vint de Lydia. Lydia et son cri annonciateur de mort. Touchée par le cri, la Darach rata son attaque ce qui laissa la possibilité à Derek de l'attraper par les cheveux, de tirer dessus afin de lui relever le menton puis de passer sa main droite, toutes griffes sorties, le long de sa gorge en tranchant profondément la carotide.

La femme s'écroula sur le sol du loft, son sang s'écoulant à grands jets de la blessure.

Un temps infini plus tard, alors que Derek était encore haletant et avait le regard figé sur le corps étendu devant lui, Lydia, Allison et Deaton pénétrèrent dans le loft. Le fracas causé par leur entrée sortit Derek de son état de transe mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il ressentit une grande douleur dans la poitrine et qu'il tomba à genou sous la force. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : Stiles venait d'être blessé.

Passant au-dessus de la douleur, Derek se releva et, sans un mot pour les trois humains, se précipita vers la sortie. Il devait rejoindre son compagnon au plus vite.

**TWPF**

Chris avait préparé le terrain des jours auparavant en prévision d'une attaque des Alphas. Malgré tout, les chasseurs qu'il avait posté en surveillance de l'hyperactif s'étaient faits décimer. Ça lui apprendrait de choisir des amateurs. Mais pour ce soir, il était accompagné de plusieurs autres chasseurs de sa connaissance lorsqu'il avait rejoint le hangar. Après plusieurs vérifications depuis l'extérieur du bâtiment, l'absence des Alphas fut confirmée. Seule la signature thermique d'une personne étendue au sol avait été identifiée et Chris espérait que c'était bien celle du gamin et qu'il ne serait pas trop amoché. Pourtant, il fut choqué en découvrant Stiles vomissant dans un coin.

Il était en boxer et t-shirt et ce qui restait de son pantalon et de son manteau avait été jeté près d'une chaise disloquée encore couverte des liens qui avaient dû servir à y attacher le jeune homme. Les nombreuses ecchymoses qui commençaient à apparaître sur le corps malingre et son visage montraient qu'il avait été frappé à de nombreuses reprises voire même plus quand l'hyperactif lui fit finalement face, découvrant ainsi l'avant lacéré et tâché de sang de son t-shirt, signe de coups de griffes assez profonds pour faire saigner mais pas suffisamment pour transformer.

\- C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air, hein. Ils ont voulu me briser en me torturant mais ils ignoraient sûrement que votre père était déjà passé avant eux. Par contre, ils sont peut-être allés un peu loin en voulant me marquer de leur odeur. Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés avant que ça ne dégénère. D'ailleurs comment vous avez su où me trouver ?

\- Jennifer Blake a attaqué Derek au loft et à révéler où tu étais retenu. Je... Répondit Chris avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Oui Peter... Oui c'est bon, je l'ai retrouvé... oui il est vivant... non... non... d'accord... ok je lui dis... Voit avec Deaton pour tout arranger. Raccrocha-t-il avant de retourner son attention vers Stiles. Derek arrive, la Darach est morte.

\- La Darach ? Interrogea Stiles en s'essuyant plusieurs fois la bouche du revers de la main.

\- Oui apparemment, d'après ses dires, Jennifer Blake était une Darach, ou druide noir. Répondit Chris en se dirigeant vers son véhicule afin de sortir la couverture de survie qui s'y trouvait et une bouteille d'eau.

\- Qui l'a tuée ? Continua Stiles en faisant un signe de tête pour remercier le chasseur avant de se rincer la bouche en grimaçant à cause de ses blessures et de passer la couverture sur ses épaules.

\- Derek. Tu lui demanderas ce qu'il s'est passé quand il arrivera. Mais toi ça va ?

\- J'ai mal partout. Pour le reste, tout ira mieux après une bonne douche et une fois que Derek m'aura revendiqué.

\- Revendiqué ? Mais je croyais que...

\- Moi aussi mais les Alphas avaient l'air persuadé que j'étais à la fois une étincelle et le compagnon de Derek. Pour ce dernier point, ça expliquerait certaines choses comme le fait qu'il était impératif pour nous deux de passer la pleine lune ensemble. Il est quelle heure ? Je dois retrouver Derek le plus rapidement possible.

\- Il est 22h30 passé.

\- Bien ça me laissera largement le temps de...

Chris ne sut jamais ce que Stiles aurait largement le temps de faire. Une masse sombre et pleine de poils s'était jetée sur l'hyperactif. Celui-ci était désormais à terre sur le dos, tentant d'éloigner en rigolant l'attaque à la léchouille d'un loup noir.

\- Arrête Sourwolf. Je vais bien. Je sais que leur odeur me recouvre mais si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai bien prendre une douche pour m'en laver. Et puis, désolé mais je trouve ça dégoûtant que tu me lèches le visage tant que je n'ai pas nettoyé une dizaine de fois la salive que l'autre garce a laissé sur ma peau. Et je dois me laver les dents aussi, j'ai encore le goût du vomi dans la bouche.

Le loup s'éloigna précipitamment de l'humain suite à cette remarque. Le geignement qu'il fit en reculant exprimait clairement ses sentiments quant à la situation.

\- Chris vous pouvez nous ramener au loft ? Demanda Stiles après qu'il se soit rapproché du loup afin de plonger ses doigts dans la fourrure sombre.

\- Montez dans la voiture. Vous devriez arriver dans les temps.

Aucun des deux ne fit de remarque sur le fait que Derek soit maintenant capable de se transformer totalement en loup.

**TWPF**

Durant le trajet de retour au loft, les deux humains, Derek étant toujours sous sa forme animale, racontèrent avec plus ou moins de détails les événements des dernières heures.

Alors que Chris faisait les manœuvres pour se garer, Stiles aperçut Peter sortir de l'immeuble au travers de la vitre.

Ils le rejoignirent tous les trois mais se séparèrent ensuite après que l'oncle de Derek ait signalé que le loft avait été nettoyé et qu'il n'y avait plus de « nuisible ». Chris et Peter prirent donc la direction de la cave tandis que Stiles et Derek remontaient à l'appartement.

Une fois dans celui-ci, Stiles se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. Il avait un besoin urgent de se laver les dents au moins trois fois avant que Derek ne le rejoigne sous la douche.

Pendant que l'hyperactif utilisait le lavabo, Derek, qui n'avait pas pris la peine de se rhabiller après être redevenu totalement humain, parcourut sa chambre afin d'allumer les bougies disposées çà et là par Lydia un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Même si le temps leur était désormais compté, il était hors de question que la revendication se fasse de manière précipitée alors que Stiles était encore vierge.

Après un dernier regard sur la pièce et en entendant l'eau de la douche, Derek se décida à rejoindre son futur compagnon et amant. Pourtant devant la porte de la salle de bain, il hésita. Stiles acceptait-il de son plein gré d'être marqué ? Où s'y sentait-il obligé ? Il ne le saurait jamais s'il ne lui posait pas la question. En soupirant, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce déjà embuée de vapeur.

\- Alors comme ça, tu peux te transformer totalement en loup ? Questionna Stiles quand il sentit les mains de l'Alpha frotter le savon contre son dos.

\- Ma mère le faisait. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était possible uniquement pour un Alpha mais Peter n'a jamais pu se transformer entièrement et je n'ai pas l'impression que les Alphas qui t'ont attaqué le puissent également. Et je n'ai pu que lorsque j'ai senti que tu étais blessé.

\- Donc c'est dû au lien de compagnon ?

\- Je pense. Je demanderai confirmation à Deaton demain. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- J'ai mal partout mais c'est supportable... ah oui là tout de suite c'est beaucoup mieux.

Dès que Stiles avait prononcé le mot 'mal', Derek avait posé ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme afin d'absorber la douleur et s'était collé à son dos, la bouche retrouvant sa place habituelle sur la clavicule pâle. Après la revendication, le suçon devrait laisser place à la trace de ses crocs et deviendrait la marque de leur lien.

La chaleur de la pièce devint rapidement étouffante les obligeant à fermer les robinets et à sortir de la douche.

Sans prendre le temps de se sécher et s'embrassant avidement, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre et surtout le lit de l'Alpha. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à moins d'une dizaine de centimètres du lit, Derek mit fin au baiser. Il devait savoir.

\- Tu es sûr que tu...

\- Bon dieu, oui je le veux ! Alors, Sourwolf, ferme-la et agit ! Râla Stiles avant d'être coupé par la bouche brûlante de Derek.

Ce dernier poussa légèrement l'humain afin que celui-ci tombe sur le matelas. D'ailleurs, à peine ses fesses avaient-elles touché le lit qu'il s'était contorsionné dans tous les sens pour se retrouver allongé en plein milieu, la tête posée sur le traversin et les bras tendus comme un appel vers l'Alpha. Derek aurait pu prendre quelques secondes pour observer le corps alangui et quémandeur qui lui faisait face mais son loup trépignait d'impatience de s'unir à l'hyperactif et le temps leur manquait toujours pour accomplir le lien. En se penchant vers le tiroir de la table de nuit afin de prendre le lubrifiant, Derek remarqua d'ailleurs qui leur restait moins d'une demi-heure avant minuit. Au-delà, la revendication perdrait tout de sa symbolique et de sa puissance.

Le flacon indispensable en main, Derek s'allongea sur Stiles qui ouvrit automatiquement les cuisses pour l'accueillir. Les érections jusque là délaissées, même sous la douche, étaient désormais collées l'une à l'autre leur tirant à tous deux un gémissement à la fois de plaisir et de frustration. Ce n'était pas suffisant, ils avaient tous les deux besoin de plus de contact. Si seulement ils pouvaient fusionner entièrement. Leurs bouches se scellèrent de nouveau tandis que leurs mains partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre, passant et repassant sur les endroits plus sensibles que d'autres.

La chambre fut bientôt envahie de gémissements et de cris plus ou moins étouffés à mesure que le plaisir augmentait. Puis, après une préparation longue mais nécessaire, vint la fusion partielle de deux corps s'emboîtant parfaitement. Ils entamèrent alors la danse universelle de l'union de deux êtres aimants et amants. Le rythme de leurs mouvements se faisait tantôt lent et doux, tantôt rapide et brusque voire désespéré d'arriver à la consécration ultime, leur position changeant au fil des minutes.

Quand, au loin, les premiers coups de minuit retentirent, ils savaient que la libération était arrivée. Derek, toujours étendu contre Stiles alors que celui-ci était désormais allongé sur le ventre, le bassin relevé pour mieux accueillir son amant, laissa sortir ses crocs et mordit l'épaule de son compagnon au moment même où le douzième coup retentit, leurs corps figés sous l'orgasme dévastateur qui les envahit. Les crocs toujours enfoncés dans la chaire, Derek fit quelques mouvements de bassins supplémentaires en sentant le nœud mythique gonfler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger sans blesser Stiles.

Le lien était formé. Stiles et lui étaient maintenant compagnons de vie. Quelques étages plus bas, des hurlements lupins retentirent. Ses louveteaux avaient ressenti le lien et exprimaient leur joie.

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : Donc comme il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres dont un épilogue, le chapitre 6 sera, évidemment, celui de toutes les explications et du final avec la meute ennemie... Pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions quant à l'âge de la majorité sexuelle lupine... en fait je vous expliquerai en note à la fin du prochain chapitre mais je pense que lorsque vous l'aurez lu, ça sera plus évident...


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre de l'histoire :** Humain et plus si affinité

 **Cover :** Faite juste spécialement pour cette fic par Valentine (chercher shamellow sur Insta pour la trouver) et j'en suis vraiment ravie !

 **Betas correctrices :** Merci à Neliia et Math'L, honte à moi j'avais oublié de vous citer au chapitre 1 !

 **Disclaimer** : pas à moi... blabla... Jeff Davis... blabla... si seulement ils étaient à moi... sniff

 **Le rating :** M

 **Pairing** : Derek/Stiles

 **Synopsis de l'histoire** : Saison 3a revisitée. Que la meute soit câline avec lui, ok. Que l'Alpha grognon le prenne pour un doudou, ok. Mais il devient nécessaire de savoir ce qu'est réellement Stiles pour la meute quand même Peter s'y met. Surtout avec les nouveaux ennemis qui ont l'air de vouloir s'en prendre à lui spécifiquement.

 **Genre :** Romance/aventure

 **Warning :** Fic défi TWPF, câlins de meute (fluff), torture évoquée mais non décrite, lemon léger. Stiles humain mais pas que...

 **Rappel :** Cette fic est finie et contient 7 chapitres pour un total de 23518 mots (j'ai un peu remanié le chapitre 6), la prochaine publication sera sûrement mercredi prochain... si j'y pense...

 _RAR (du moins pour les anonymes) dans l'ordre chronologique de réception_

 _Guest : Vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais vous allez tous trouvez les explications et de l'histoire et de mon retard ici !_

 _Jojo : Merci !_

 **Note de l'auteur :** JE VOUS PRÉSENTE TOUTES MES EXCUSES ! Non mais honte à moi pour ce long, long retard impardonnable ! Comme vous le savez peut-être, j'ai déménagé fin novembre. Je voulais finir de publier avant le déménagement mais pour des raisons de sûreté, j'ai dû emballé mes affaires dans ds cartons le plus tôt possible. En grande partie parce qu'on traitait avec mes parents au fur et à mesure qu'on les fermait TOUS les cartons afin d'éviter un maximum de transporter blattes et cafards entre les 2 appartements. Et dans mes affaires, tout ce qui avait un moteur était emballé en premier dont mon ordi et ma box internet. Sauf que voilà mon ancien appartement avait la fibre mais pas le nouveau. J'ai donc dû changer de box. Ensuite, pas d'internet. PENDANT UN MOIS ENTIER ! C'est trèèèès long un mois sans internet. Ensuite on arrive aux fêtes de fins d'années donc un gros manque de temps entre ça et le déballage du reste des cartons. Comme en plus j'ai dû jeter un grand nombre de choses à cause de mes colocataires indésirables, il a fallut que je rachète derrière. Sauf que pas forcément de moyens financiers suffisant pour tout racheter et j'ai 20m carré de plus donc plus de meubles à racheter pour tout ranger. Et avec tout ça des petits soucis au travail avec 2 collègues encore en arrêt, d'autres à former, la reprise des gardes de week-end, le décès de mon grand-père, mon anniversaire, celui de mes frangines (l'une d'elle a fêté ses 40 ans), l'état de santé de ma grand-mère qui se dégrade... et aussi un manque de motivation à un moment de ma part, enfin bref tout ça a concordé au fait que je ne publie que maintenant. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Pour ceux et celles qui suivent également ma traduction, je la reprends également. Mais après la publication de celle-ci.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture tant attendue du chapitre 6 ! **Je dédicace ce chapitre à Weasly qui comprendra pourquoi en lisant sa RAR.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Allongé sur le côté droit, le torse collé contre le dos de Stiles et les bras fermement enserrés autour du corps pâle de son compagnon de sorte qu'ils restent collés l'un à l'autre tant qu'ils seraient unis, Derek profitait de l'étreinte tout en frottant son nez contre la nuque qui lui faisait face.

Il pouvait déjà ressentir les effets de la revendication. Tous ses sens lui paraissaient plus aiguisés. Il était maintenant capable de percevoir la localisation exacte des ses bêtas dans la cave ainsi que leur état émotionnel. Actuellement, ils étaient tous apaisés, dormant profondément et leurs odeurs mélangées indiquaient qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés en un tas de louveteaux. Mais ce qui était surtout le plus puissant était le lien formé avec Stiles. Il savait pouvoir entendre le cœur de ce dernier battre à des kilomètres et avoir sa main droite posée sur la poitrine du jeune homme ne faisait que confirmer ce fait, à savoir que leurs deux cœurs battaient désormais à l'unisson.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention que le nœud le liant charnellement à son amant avait commencé à dégonfler. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit une certaine humidité au niveau de l'entrejambe. Avant de devoir changer la parure de lit pour finir la nuit sans être collés aux draps au réveil, Derek se dégagea doucement voulant éviter de réveiller Stiles.

Le jeune homme ne devait pas dormir car à peine Derek était-il debout à côté du lit que Stiles avait tourné la tête vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tout va bien ?

Son ton était légèrement inquiet. Derek s'empressa de lui répondre. À tous les coups, cet idiot s'imaginait qu'il allait s'enfuir. Pour aller où alors qu'il était chez lui ?

\- Je vais juste dans la salle de bain chercher de quoi nous nettoyer un peu.

\- Ok, bailla Stiles en se rallongeant correctement. Reviens vite, j'ai froid.

En revenant de la salle de bain, il remarqua l'heure tardive. Il s'assit au bord du lit et commença à passer la serviette humide sur son compagnon. Celui-ci frissonna légèrement. Derek inspira légèrement mais l'air n'embaumait que de satisfaction et de détente. Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps trop loin de Stiles, le loup jeta la serviette au sol après avoir fini puis reprit sa position derrière le jeune homme. Il embrassa une dernière fois la marque avant de s'endormir à son tour.

**TWPF**

C'est le raffut provenant de la cuisine qui le réveilla au petit matin. Ça et le remue-ménage que ses bêtas faisaient en préparant le petit-déjeuner. Quoique, s'il captait bien, il n'y avait pas que sa meute présente. Deaton, Chris et le shérif étaient là mais aussi, à son grand étonnement, Mélissa McCall.

Si les autres adultes étaient venus, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, une discussion importante devait avoir lieu et il n'était pas pressé d'y participer. Pour être précis, l'Alpha avait espéré que ses bêtas, sitôt la pleine lune passée, seraient rentrés chez eux et qu'il aurait pu profiter toute la journée de son compagnon tout frais mais, avec les événements de la nuit, il allait devoir revoir ses plans.

Un reniflement amusé à ses côtés lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu sais que, même dans ton sommeil, tu fronces les sourcils ? Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie autant dès le matin ?

Pour toute réponse, Derek repoussa Stiles contre le matelas, s'allongea sur lui en plongeant son nez dans son endroit favori, soit son cou, et fit quelques mouvements de hanche contre la cuisse de Stiles.

\- Okay, je vois. Crois bien que j'en suis le premier navré mais il est hors de question qu'on fasse quoique ce soit alors que mon père est dans la cuisine. Je suis déjà bien content que la personne qui est venue nous prévenir que le petit-déjeuner était presque prêt ait été Lydia. Par contre, plus vite on aura mangé, plus vite ils seront repartis. Et on pourra alors faire tout ce que tu veux.

\- Tout ce que je veux ? Méfie-toi de ce que tu offres Stiles...

\- Tant que ça reste sexuel et surtout entre nous, ça me va. À la douche Sourwolf.

\- Tu voudrais pas arrêter avec ce nom ?

\- Nope ! Surtout pas maintenant que j'ai la confirmation que tu es grognon dès le matin.

\- Je ne suis pas grognon tous les matins. Juste quand je n'ai pas eu ma dose.

\- Comme c'est romantique. Aller, dépêche-toi de te lever et de me rejoindre. Je te laisserais peut-être profiter de mon magnifique corps sous la douche. Conclut Stiles en se levant du lit après avoir réussi à se détacher de son amant crampon.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Derek se précipite à la suite de son compagnon sous les rires de celui-ci.

**TWPF**

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils rejoignaient la meute dans la cuisine, Derek installant d'office Stiles sur ses genoux.

\- Alors, pas que ça me dérange de te voir papa mais pourquoi vous êtes TOUS là ? Interrogea Stiles. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Les Alphas ont encore attaqué cette nuit ?

\- Personnellement, je voulais voir mon fils qui encore une fois m'a caché des choses. Répondit le Shérif en croisant les bras sur son torse. Je croyais qu'il n'était pas question de sexe quand on avait parlé de revendication. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu ta grimace quand tu t'es assis.

\- Non mais en fait ça n'a rien à voir avec le sexe mais avec le fait qu'il y ait tant de monde dans cette cuisine. En fait, étonnamment, je n'ai aucune douleur. Même après ce que m'ont fait subir les Alphas.

\- Ça, c'est grâce à la revendication. Expliqua Derek. Lors du lien, tout est fait pour qu'il n'y ait aucune douleur. Même les blessures faites avant viennent à être soignées par la formation du lien.

\- C'est vrai, tu n'as plus aucune des blessures que tu arborais hier quand je t'ai récupéré. Si je n'avais pas vu l'état dans lequel tu étais, on pourrait croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit. Poursuivit Chris.

\- Mr Argent... excusez-moi Chris... Continua Mélissa suite au regard en biais du chasseur, m'a demandé de venir justement pour tes blessures. J'en profite aussi pour voir Scott qui semble vouloir éviter la maison depuis quelques temps.

Ledit Scott rentra la tête dans les épaules d'un air penaud. Avec tous les événements depuis la rentrée et à cause de leur prof et de son envoûtement, il était plus souvent au loft que chez lui.

\- Ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est ce qui est arrivé exactement à mon fils pour qu'il se retrouve blessé alors qu'il devait juste passer la nuit avec la meute.

\- Eh bien, en gros, les Alphas m'ont enlevé sur le parking du supermarché. Ils ont voulu empêcher la revendication en me marquant de leur odeur. Même s'ils auraient pu éviter de me tabasser pour ça. Il y a même Kali qui m'a léché partout sur le visage histoire d'être sûre que Derek ne veuille plus de moi quand il me récupérerait après la pleine lune. L'autre géant avait même annoncé qu'il y avait d'autres moyens pour me marquer plus vite. Et je pense qu'il parlait de me violer parce qu'il a commencé à défaire sa ceinture en disant ça. Et puis il s'est passé un truc, je sais pas quoi mais les jumeaux se sont écroulés et les trois autres n'avaient pas l'air bien. Après ça, ils sont partis précipitamment en repérant l'odeur de chasseurs près du hangar. Et puis Mr Argent a débarqué suivi quelques minutes après par Derek.

\- Ce qui confirme l'appartenance de la Darach à la meute. La faiblesse qu'ils ont ressenti doit coïncider avec sa mort et ils ne s'y attendaient sûrement pas. Opina Peter.

\- Attendez, attendez, c'est quoi cette histoire 'd'Arc' ? Et qui est mort ? Demanda Mélissa, perdue. Elle savait pour les Alphas, Scott lui en ayant parlé peu de temps après la rentrée mais également des problèmes que les ados avaient avec leur professeur même si cette partie ne lui avait été communiquée que par Stiles et Lydia. Mais une quoi ? Une d _'Arc_ ?

\- Pas 'd'Arc' maman mais Darach.

\- C'est un druide qui s'est tourné vers la magie noire. En l'occurrence, c'était Jennifer Blake, leur professeur de littérature. Expliqua Deaton.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Je l'ai tué cette nuit après qu'elle m'ait attaqué. Apparemment, elle voulait la morsure en plus de m'empêcher de retrouver Stiles et le revendiquer.

\- Pourquoi voulait-elle la morsure si elle faisait parti de la meute d'Alphas ? Demanda Isaac.

\- J'ai trouvé son dossier médical. Son véritable nom était Julia Baccari et elle était gravement malade. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle s'est tournée vers la magie noire. Mais qu'elle soit noire ou blanche, un druide ne peut se guérir lui-même, la magie elle-même s'y oppose. Répondit le vétérinaire.

\- Je pense que Peter avait raison tout à l'heure. Continua Chris.

\- J'ai toujours raison, l'interrompit ledit Peter. Mais à propos de quoi cette fois.

\- Du fait que les Alphas ne devaient pas considérer Mlle Blake comme membre à part entière de leur meute. Je pense qu'ils lui ont promis la morsure en échange de son aide et surtout de ses pouvoirs. Promesse qu'ils n'avaient sûrement pas l'intention de tenir ce que Mlle Blake avait dû pressentir également. Un darach est avant tout un druide. Lorsqu'un druide s'associe avec des créatures surnaturelles, même pour une courte période, un lien magique proche d'un lien de meute se crée irrémédiablement entre lui et ses associés. Ce que la meute d'Alphas a dû oublier.

 _-_ C'est plausible. Mais toi, tu ne l'avais pas sentie entrer dans le loft ? Interrogea Stiles en se tournant vers son Alpha et nouveau compagnon.

\- J'avais entendu la Jeep, je croyais que c'était toi.

\- Cool, ça veut dire que mon bébé n'est pas perdu.

Le shérif et les membres de la meute levèrent les yeux au ciel à cette remarque. La discussion s'arrêta là par la suite, le temps qu'ils puissent prendre leur petit-déjeuner tous ensemble. Ils devraient prendre des forces pour parler de la marche à suivre et trouver un plan pour mettre fin à la meute d'Alphas.

Une fois la table débarrassée et la vaisselle nettoyée et rangée, ils s'installèrent tous dans les canapés, fauteuils, poufs et chaises du salon, voire même sur le tapis pour certains.

Le premier à prendre la parole, une fois que tout le monde fut bien installé, fut le Dr Deaton.

\- Avez-vous fait les recherches dont je vous ai parlé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Des recherches à propos de quoi ? Pourquoi je suis pas au courant ? Habituellement, c'est moi le préposé aux recherches.

\- Pour celles-ci, je pense que tu n'aurais pas pu avoir les réponses sans interroger chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en faisais appel à leurs souvenirs.

\- Souvenirs de ? Questionna Derek, perplexe que le vétérinaire ne lui en ait pas parlé comme aux autres.

\- Concernant la première personne qu''ils ont rencontré dans la meute, avant que celle-ci ne se forme.

\- En quoi ça va nous aider à vaincre les Alphas de savoir ça ? Demanda Scott.

\- Parce que, au début de vacances d'été, vous êtes tous venus me voir pour un phénomène impliquant Stiles et la meute. Et que je pense avoir trouvé de quoi il retourne mais il me manque encore quelques données pour en être sûr. Et les recherches que j'ai demandé à chacun de faire sont les derniers éléments manquants. Donc, vous avez trouvé ?

Tout le monde dans la pièce, hormis Stiles et Derek, hocha la tête.

\- Shérif ? Interrogea l'émissaire.

\- Mon fils.

\- Logique quoi. Interrompit Jackson.

\- Pas tant que ça. Poursuivit Deaton. En tant qu'homme de loi, il aurait pu rencontrer toute personne plus âgée que Stiles avant sa naissance.

\- Ça aurait pu mais non. Quand nous avons emménagé à Beacon Hills, Claudia était déjà enceinte. En fait, c'est pour ça que nous sommes venus dans cette ville. Ensuite, quand j'ai rejoint la station de police, on m'a collé aux archives le temps que mon dossier soit transféré. Je n'ai eu ce poste que juste un mois après la naissance de Stiles.

\- D'accord, mais les autres ? Insista Deaton.

Devant l'empressement du vétérinaire, tous se regardèrent, alertes. Et ils comprirent. Juste en regardant l'expression sur les visages, chacun sut qu'ils avaient le même nom à donner. Et juste ce fait en lui-même leur coupa le souffle. C'était gros, énorme. Une telle coïncidence ne pouvait exister. À la rigueur pour 2-3 personnes pourquoi pas mais pour toute la meute et les adultes présents également, c'était impensable. Inimaginable.

Pourtant chacun leur tour, ils donnèrent oralement leur réponse, répétant encore et encore le même nom, rendant aussi le fait réel.

\- _Stiles._

\- Quoi ? Sursauta celui-ci.

\- Mon dieu. Cette idée me paraissait tellement incroyable. Et pourtant...

Deaton était soufflé. Cette _condition_ était impensable. Mais tout, absolument tout était réuni. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il devait être sûr de ce que chacun avançait.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Pour les jeunes encore, pourquoi pas mais pour Peter ? Chris ? Mélissa ? Comment est-ce possible ? Et puis, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que Scott et Allison m'ont rencontré avant leurs propres parents !

\- C'est assez complexe à expliquer comme ça, mais le fait est que Mme McCall et Mr Argent ne sont pas des membres de la meute à part entière. Plutôt des pièces rapportées. Tout comme le Shérif. Ce qui les rattachent vraiment à la meute c'est leur lien filial, secondaire au lien de meute mais qui joue son rôle dans cette situation.

Il s'avéra pourtant que par certains concours de circonstance pour certains et un hasard extraordinaire pour d'autres, Stiles était bien la première personne de la meute que chacun avait rencontré. Même les autres adultes en tant que « pièces rapportées ».

Ainsi, Allison avait rencontré Stiles à la station essence quand ils étaient arrivés en ville. Stiles avait la tête dans le capot de la jeep parce que celle-ci refusait apparemment de démarrer, le faisant pester bruyamment. Chris et Allison lui avait jeté un œil en passant à côté de lui en allant à la boutique de la station service. Cela aurait pu être la première rencontre de Chris avec Stiles, contrant ainsi toutes les hypothèses émises. Mais Chris et sa femme, enceinte à ce moment-là, avaient eu un court entretien avec Noah Stilinski lors d'une enquête sur la meute en place, soit celle de Talia. Allison ne devait naître qu'un mois plus tard mais le nourrisson qu'était Stiles se trouvait dans le bureau de son père, le temps que Claudia vienne saluer son époux.

Pour Mélissa, c'était à son dernier jour de travail avant son congé, Stiles étant né avant Scott. Depuis qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse, chaque jour elle passait à la nurserie de la maternité avant de rentrer chez elle. Ce jour-là n'avait pas fait exception. Et son dernier jour de travail coïncidait avec le jour de naissance de l'hyperactif. Ce n'est qu'en repartant qu'elle avait croisé Noah et Claudia.

\- Finalement, Allison et Scott m'ont, en plus connu, avant leur propre naissance, rigola Stiles.

Mais, par le regard lancé par le vétérinaire, cela ne fit que renforcer le point de vue de celui-ci. Voire même expliquer le fait que le lien soit si fort entre Scott, Allison et Stiles.

\- Ce n'est pas tant le fait que Scott et Allison t'aient rencontré dans le ventre de leur mère qui confirme mon hypothèse mais plutôt le fait que ce soient Mmes McCall et Argent alors enceintes toutes les deux. Ce lien premier c'est « transmis » par le sang aux enfants qu'elles portaient alors...

Ils méditèrent tous quelques minutes interminables avant que Stiles, pris d'impatience, ne demande plus amples explications aux autres membres de la meute.

Ainsi, pour Danny, c'était quasiment la même période que Mélissa, étant né un jour après Stiles. Ils se sont donc retrouvés dans la même nurserie. Le personnel de la maternité avait certaines règles strictes en ce temps-là, dont le fait de garder les nouveaux-nés pendant 24 heures sous surveillance après la naissance. Surtout si l'accouchement a été long et difficile comme cela avait été le cas pour Claudia.

Avec Isaac, les circonstances étaient plus sombres. Ils se sont tous les deux rencontrés lors de l'enterrement de la mère de Stiles. Celui-ci en avait eu marre de tous ces hypocrites venant leurs offrir leurs condoléances alors qu'il ne les avait jamais vus auparavant. Il avait alors décidé de s'éloigner un peu dans le cimetière, parcourant les allées, se moquant de certains noms lus sur les pierres tombales. Il était finalement arrivé pas très loin de la cabane du gardien du cimetière. Devant laquelle Isaac attendait la fin du service de son père pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux. En ce temps-là, la famille Lahey habitait dans la ville voisine et les enfants y étaient scolarisés. Peu de possibilités donc pour Isaac de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre faisant aujourd'hui parti de la meute.

Pour Alan Deaton, c'était un an avant qu'il ne devienne l'émissaire de la meute Hale. Il ne connaissait alors que Talia et il avait ouvert sa clinique depuis un mois quand Claudia Stilinski avait débarqué, affolée et accompagnée d'un petit Stiles à peine âgé de trois insistant auprès de sa mère pour qu'elle sauve le 'wouf-wouf' qui venait de se faire renverser par un chauffard.

Pour Jackson, Lydia, Boyd, Erica et Scott, la rencontre était quasi similaire : Stiles était le premier camarade de classe qui s'était présenté à eux. Sauf pour Jackson puisque leur rencontre s'était faite à la crèche.

\- Okay, okay. Il y avait combien de chance pour qu'une telle coïncidence se réalise. Non Lydia, pas la peine de calculer, c'était une question rhétorique. En fait, je trouve ça flippant. Toute cette histoire est flippante. Comment Peter et Derek ont pu me rencontrer moi avant l'autre alors qu'ils sont de la même famille ? Le lien filial ne fonctionne pas ici puisque Peter est seulement l'oncle de Derek. La voilà la coquille dans votre théorie. C'est impossible que ça marche avec eux comme ça a déjà marché avec Argent père et fille. Ce serait à perdre complètement la boule. Intervint Stiles.

\- Et pourtant, tu te trompes. Contra Peter. Je n'ai pas toujours vécu avec ma sœur. En fait, Talia s'est exilée à Beacon Hills pour fonder sa famille et meute alors que nos parents étaient contre son union avec mon beau-frère. Je n'ai rencontré mes neveux et nièces que quand notre père est décédé, Talia héritant du pouvoir d'Alpha. Quand j'ai rejoint la meute, Derek avait 8 ans. Mais avant d'aller au manoir le jour où je suis arrivé, je suis passé au centre commercial pour acheter des cadeaux pour Cora. Et devant les rayons de peluches, un gamin a crié 'Louloup' !

\- Laisse-moi deviner, le gamin c'était moi.

\- Un mignon petit Stiles de 2 ans qui faisait déjà tourner sa mère en bourrique. Apparemment, tu lui avais échappé pour la troisième fois. Une fois pour des bonbons et une autre en te cachant dans les portants de vêtements.

\- D'accord et Derek alors ? Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que c'était mon premier animal de compagnie ?

\- Tu n'as jamais eu d'animal de compagnie, Stiles. Soupira son père.

\- On ne sait jamais. Cette histoire me paraît tellement tirée par les cheveux. Alors, Derek ? Tu te souviens qui tu as rencontré en premier ?

Devant le regard fuyant de l'Alpha, la réponse fut évidente. Oui il se souvenait. Et avec ses oreilles d'un rouge vif, la rencontre avait dû être embarrassante.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai ! Rigola Peter. C'était lui, c'est ça ?! C'était Stiles !

\- Bah on commence à le savoir que tout le monde a rencontré Batman avant les autres. Ça n'explique pas comment c'est arrivé avec Derek. Intervint Erica.

\- Mais je SAIS comment ! Je viens de comprendre.

\- Explique-toi alors, parce que notre cher Alpha a l'air de vouloir bouder dans son coin.

Et Lydia avait raison. Malgré la présence de l'hyperactif sur ses genoux, le loup-garou de naissance tournait ostensiblement la tête vers la baie vitrée à sa droite, les sourcils froncés.

\- Si vous arrêtiez de me couper, vous le sauriez déjà. En fait, c'est une histoire qui revenait souvent quand Laura voulait embêter son frère. De ce qu'elle disait, Derek avait du mal à contrôler ses instincts lupins, comme tous les louveteaux de moins de 7 ans. Et un jour, Derek s'est enfui. Il aurait atterri dans un jardin. Jardin appartenant à un couple dont l'enfant d'un an avait été installé en extérieur sur une couverture et entouré de jouets.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Coupa le Shérif. Purée, j'avais oublié ça !

\- Papa ?

\- C'est vous le gentil officier qui avait ramené Derek, pas vrai ?

\- Attendez, ça veut dire que le gamin de 1 an c'était Stiles ?! Cria Scott, incrédule.

\- Ouaip. D'après Laura, Derek aurait dit qu'il avait été attiré par l'odeur.

\- J'avais faim et il avait une odeur de caramel. Gronda Derek.

\- Tu voulais me manger ?!

Cette fois, ce fut le visage entier de Derek qui se colora de rouge.

\- Derek avait tout simplement déjà trouvé son compagnon. Il a réussi à se contrôler rapidement après ça, je me trompe ? Questionna Deaton.

\- Non, tout le monde avait trouvé ça extraordinaire à l'époque. Talia devait savoir puisqu'elle parlait toujours de « petit compagnon » quand elle évoquait le bébé de un an.

\- J'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Souffla Stiles.

\- Et pourtant toutes les preuves sont là. Et elles ne font que confirmer mon hypothèse.

\- Et ? Demanda Isaac, curieux.

\- Avant de tout vous dire, vous devez savoir que pour chaque créature mythique, il y a un chiffre symbolique. Pour les loups-garous, c'est le chiffre 7. Les louveteaux ne parviennent pas à se contrôler avant leur sept ans et certains lycanthropes furent ainsi condamnés à vivre sept ans sous forme de loup pour expier leurs crimes ou pour que le sortilège lancé sur eux cesse de faire effet. Dans le cas de Stiles, disons qu'il réunit les sept conditions nécessaires.

\- Les sept conditions nécessaires à quoi ? Demanda Chris Argent.

\- A faire de lui l'essence primordiale de la meute.

\- La quoi ? S'écria l'hyperactif. C'est quoi ça encore ?

\- L'essence primordiale, Stiles. En somme, tu es le lien entre les membres de la meute. Celui par lequel chaque loup-garou atteindra le contrôle absolu au point que la partie animale fusionnera avec la partie humaine. Ces deux parties seront en symbiose.

\- Et à terme ça apporte quoi ? Questionna de nouveau le chasseur.

\- La force, la puissance à la meute. Elle deviendra invincible. Tous vos sens seront décuplés. Les blessures, même celles provoquées par les Alphas guériront bien plus vite. Vous en avez déjà subi les effets. Avec les doses de poison que la Darach utilisait pour vous envoûter, vous auriez dû succomber dès la rentrée.

\- Ouais, avant qu'elle m'attaque hier soir, elle a dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait en faire autant pour nous atteindre.

\- Son pouvoir était trop faible pour contrer la puissance de votre lien atteinte par votre rapprochement pendant les vacances d'été. Ça et le fait que Stiles soit le compagnon de l'Alpha.

\- Ça aurait été différent si Derek avait été un bêta ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Exact. L'une des 'conditions' qui fait que Stiles est l'essence de la meute était qu'il soit le compagnon de l'un des membres lycaons. Derek était moins touché parce qu'il est un Alpha.

\- Et quelles sont les autres conditions ? Continua la banshee.

\- Stiles est avant tout humain dans une meute de loups-garous. Une meute de 7 loups-garous mais aussi de 7 représentants autres appartenant à la meute ou en étant proche. Soient les figures parentales avec le père et la mère. Répondit Deaton en désignant Mélissa et Noah. Le guerrier, la protectrice, la guide, le gardien et le guérisseur en pointant tour à tour Chris, Allison, Lydia, Danny et en finissant par lui-même. Comme je vous le disais le chiffre sept est important, encore plus ici.

Le vétérinaire laissa passer quelques minutes afin que chacun puisse assimiler ces premières révélations.

\- Ensuite, j'ai vérifié mais Stiles est né à minuit, une nuit de pleine lune. Le point suivant vient de sa généalogie. Shérif, vous êtes bien fils unique, voire même enfant unique ?

Le shérif, encore abasourdi devant les révélations faites sur son enfant, opina seulement de la tête pour répondre.

\- Comme votre père et votre grand-père avant ?

Deuxième hochement de tête.

\- En fait, Stiles est la 7e génération d'enfant unique dans la famille Stilinski. Associé avec le fait qu'il est une étincelle et des points vus avant, comme la rencontre première de chaque membres et le fait qu'il soit le compagnon de Derek, tout coïncide : Stiles est l'essence primaire. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que maintenant que le lien de compagnon est établi, les pouvoirs de Stiles sont actifs, ce qui va vous permettre de combattre à forces égales la meute d'Alphas.

\- Et la mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda suspicieusement Scott.

\- Vous allez devoir commencer dès aujourd'hui un entraînement poussé afin que vous puissiez rapidement connaître et appréhender vos nouvelles capacités. On ne sait pas de combien de temps la meute d'Alphas aura besoin pour se remettre de la mort de la Darach mais il est certain qu'ils vont vous attaquer. Reste à savoir quand ils le feront.

**TWPF**

Et Deaton avait eu raison. Ils avaient passé les 6 jours suivants à s'entraîner encore et encore, toujours plus dur, toujours plus fort. Loups-garous comme humains et autres créatures magiques. Adolescents comme adultes. Même les 'pièces rapportées', comme disaient Stiles, avaient dû s'entraîner sous la houlette de Chris et d'Allison. Mélissa était devenue une pro de l'arbalète, Danny se défendait très bien au corps à corps à l'instar de Stiles et le Shérif s'était découvert un talent de sniper. Quant à Lydia, son cri était tellement puissant que, même avec des boules Quiès, elle arrivait à faire plier Derek.

Parmi les loups-garous, la capacité des compagnons à pouvoir faire une transformation totale s'était étendue à Peter de part son lien familial avec Derek. Scott, lui, à force d'entendre son patron et son meilleur ami dire qu'ils devaient comprendre le mode de pensée des Alphas pour mieux les contrer, qu'ils devaient rentrer dans leur tête, avait pris les propos au sens littéral, devenant donc un vrai Alpha, juste par la force de sa volonté. Les autres bêtas, quant à eux, arrivaient à atteindre une version transformée proche du démon-loup.

La veille, la meute d'Alphas leur avaient lancé un dernier ultimatum : Derek tuait sa meute et les rejoignait ou ils mourraient tous.

Et ils en étaient là, dans une clairière isolée aux limites extérieures de Beacon Hills. La meute Hale faisant patiemment face à cinq Alphas avides de vengeance.

Puis Deucalion poussa un hurlement puissant et les Alphas attaquèrent.

Le plan prévu était de les laisser s'épuiser sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leur faisant croire qu'ils avaient le dessus. Puis les bêtas lupins de Derek devaient montrer de plus en plus de puissance. Le but étant de capturer et non de tuer. Christopher Argent les livrerait ensuite à des confrères.

Tout ce déroulait selon le plan. Derek et Peter étaient totalement transformés et Scott avait révélé son statut d'Alpha, tous les trois se battaient contre Deucalion. Erica et Boyd avaient atteint leur transformation la plus complète et étaient aux prises avec Ennis, tandis que Jackson et Isaac se battaient contre les jumeaux fusionnés. Les autres membres de la meute avaient fort à faire avec Kali et à protéger les arrières de ceux qui se trouvaient en difficulté mais Lydia n'avait pas encore crié. Pourtant, quand elle le fit, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le cri des entraînements. Non là c'était bel et bien le cri de la banshee, celui annonciateur de mort. Cela stoppa tous les combats quelques instants. Suffisamment pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait un sixième membre caché de la meute d'Alphas que Scott reconnut dès qu'il le vit. Un ami d'enfance commun à Stiles et lui : Théo Raken.

Et l'horreur apparut sur les visages de la meute Hale quand ils se rendirent compte de la situation. Théo, le sixième membre de la meute d'Alphas, tenait sous son joug l'hyperactif et avait le bras droit levé en l'air, toutes griffes sorties, prêt à égorger leur essence.

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : TADAAA ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi du statut de Stiles maintenant que vous avez toutes les explications du pourquoi du comment ? Allez, je vous lance un petit défi : trouver toutes les références au chiffre 7 depuis le début de la fic ! Donnez-moi vos réponses en review SVP. A mercredi prochain pour l'épilogue.

P.S.: Je viens de relire la note de fin du chapitre précédent mais je ne me souviens absolument plus de l'explication de la majorité sexuelle des lycaons que je voulais fournir...


	7. Epilogue

**Titre de l'histoire :** Humain et plus si affinité

 **Cover :** Faite juste spécialement pour cette fic par Valentine (chercher shamellow sur Insta pour la trouver) et j'en suis vraiment ravie !

 **Betas correctrices :** Merci à Neliia et Math'L !

 **Disclaimer** : pas à moi... blabla... Jeff Davis... blabla... si seulement ils étaient à moi... sniff

 **Le rating :** M

 **Pairing** : Derek/Stiles

 **Synopsis de l'histoire** : Saison 3a revisitée. Que la meute soit câline avec lui, ok. Que l'Alpha grognon le prenne pour un doudou, ok. Mais il devient nécessaire de savoir ce qu'est réellement Stiles pour la meute quand même Peter s'y met. Surtout avec les nouveaux ennemis qui ont l'air de vouloir s'en prendre à lui spécifiquement.

 **Genre :** Romance/aventure

 **Warning :** Fic défi TWPF, câlins de meute (fluff), torture évoquée mais non décrite, lemon léger. Stiles humain mais pas que...

 **Rappel :** Cette fic est finie et contient 7 chapitres et voici enfin le dernier !

 _RAR (du moins pour les anonymes) dans l'ordre chronologique de réception_

 _Guest 1 : Vraiment encore une fois désolée pour l'attente, les explications dans la note. En espérant que l'attente valait le coup !_

 _Guest 2 : Pareil, vraiment désolée... en tout cas je suis ravie que cette fic ait plus au point de la lire d'une traite ! Voici l'épilogue !_

 **Note de l'auteur :** Plus d'un an... ça fait plus d'un an que cette histoire attend son épilogue. Je suis vraiment, vraiment profondément désolée. Pour m'expliquer, et vous pardonnerez ou pas selon vos envies et avis, il y a un an ma grand-mère est décédée. Si vous relisez la note parue au chapitre précédent, j'avais également expliqué que mon grand-père était décédé et que ma grand-mère était en fin de vie. En fait, mon grand-père paternel est décédé en décembre 2018 d'un cancer + Alzheimer et ma grand-mère est décédée en avril 2019 d'un cancer + Parkinson. Quatre mois... c'est une trop courte période pour faire le deuil, pour accepter la perte de 2 êtres chers. Et cette fic, même s'il ne me restait plus que l'épilogue à retravailler légèrement et publier... j'avais plus envie. Plus de motivation. Après, chaque fois que je me disais "il faudrait que je m'y remette quand même" ou quand j'avais une review tout simplement, ça me ramenait aux mauvais souvenirs de cette période. Le temps passant, le moral est revenu, par contre les idées de remaniement de l'épilogue ont fui ma mémoire... alors je vous livre l'épilogue un peu brut en dehors du seul souvenir de modification qu'il me restait en tête concernant une explication demandée. Si jamais, en relisant tout depuis le début, vous trouvez qu'il manque une explication ou autre, je vous répondrais en MP ou, pour les anonymes, sur ma page d'auteur sur Facebook (Celikwi) mais je ne changerai rien à l'histoire. D'ailleurs, les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent en dehors de celles des anonymes auxquelles j'ai répondu ci-dessus, je m'y attellerai un jour... peut-être ferai-je un combo chapitre 6-épilogue si ça s'y prête.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de l'épilogue, en espérant réellement que toute cette attente ne vous aura pas perdu. Au pire, ce sera une occasion de la relire en entier !

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Tout était paisible, tranquille. Le jeune homme prenait son temps pour parcourir les allées du cimetière, peu pressé d'arriver au but de ses errances en ce lieu. À la place, il profitait du calme environnant pour observer les lieux, les pierres tombales au son des oiseaux. Lorsqu'un rayon de soleil s'infiltra entre les branches d'un des chênes ornant les espaces et se posa sur son visage, un fin sourire éclaira ses traits. Il avait l'impression qu'un ange venait de lui caresser la joue afin de lui donner sa bénédiction.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Soupira l'homme à ses côtés.

\- J'ai rien fait !

\- Je te connais Stiles...

\- Mais quoi ?! Répondit le jeune homme.

\- Je suis sûr que tu es encore en train de te faire un scénario mélo-dramatique. Ne me dis pas que tu as recommencé à écrire des fanfictions sur nous ? Je regrette le temps où tu étais dans ta phase Supernatural. Soupira son compagnon d'infortune.

Parce que l'hyperactif trouvait qu'il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé rendre visite à sa mère, il avait décidé d'emmener Derek avec lui. Ou plutôt il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

De son côté, l'Alpha voulait en profiter pour se recueillir un moment sur la tombe de sa famille. Mais, comme d'habitude, les envies subites de son compagnon n'étaient jamais innocentes. Il y avait toujours une raison stupide aux lubies de Stiles. Il attendait juste de savoir quelle était celle du jour.

Pour preuve, les agissements de Stiles lors de la bataille contre la meute d'Alphas. Car pendant que les membres de la meute Hale se battaient selon le plan initial, Stiles avait enchaîné les erreurs au point de se faire capturer par Théo.

Deux jours après la revendication, Chris avait réussi à trouver la planque de la meute ennemie et mis en place une surveillance discrète à l'aide d'autres chasseurs et de Peter. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient découvert l'existence de cet autre loup-garou. Mais ils ignoraient encore tout de son statut. Son absence dès le début de la bataille leur avait paru suspecte. Son attaque sur Stiles avait mis fin au doute, il attendait le meilleur moment pour le tuer. Mais il avait sous-estimé les capacités de l'hyperactif et comme tous les autres, y compris la meute de Beacon Hills, il avait été surpris par la riposte de l'humain.

Parce que Stiles avait bien compris après son enlèvement que les Alphas étaient certains que s'en prendre à lui affaiblirait sa meute, plus convaincus encore après que la mort de la Darach les ait également autant touchés. Heureusement pour la meute Hale, Deaton avait expliqué que même si Jennifer était au courant pour leur statut de lycanthrope et autre créature surnaturelle, elle ne faisait pas partie de la meute pour autant, Stiles en était la principale cause. En gros, de ce que ce dernier avait compris, le fait que Lydia, Allison et lui, surtout lui en fait, soient « opposés » à l'intégration de Jennifer et les actions de cette dernière pour rejeter l'essence avait concordé à empêcher les liens, aussi infimes soient-ils, avec la meute. Et en s'associant à Deucalion et ses acolytes pour anéantir la meute Hale, la Darach s'était « liée » aux Alphas. D'où leur problème lors de son enlèvement. Fort de toutes ces données, Stiles avait donc laissé croire aux Alphas qu'il était sans défense, persuadé que le 6e membre attendait le bon moment pour l'abattre. Et il avait eu raison. Alors qu'il avait laissé volontairement une ouverture, Théo l'avait attaqué. Mais grâce à son anticipation et ses aptitudes au corps à corps lors des entraînements, Stiles avait réussi à parer l'attaque, utilisant la puissance du coup pour inverser leur position, mettre à terre Théo et lui planter un couteau enduit d'aconit entre les omoplates.

Cela avait signé la fin des Alphas. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, ceux-ci étaient totalement maîtrisés. Il avait ensuite fallu soigner les blessures. Pour les lycaons, le problème ne se posait pas mais Lydia avait une belle balafre qui partait de l'épaule jusqu'au bas du dos à cause d'un mauvais coup et Danny s'était cogné violemment la tête contre un rocher en se battant contre l'un des jumeaux. Deaton avait même craint une commotion et l'avait gardé en observation avec l'aide de Mélissa. Allison avait une légère entorse de la cheville gauche et son père ainsi que celui de Stiles n'avaient eu que quelques égratignures.

Par contre, si Stiles avait vite guéri, il n'avait pas échappé aux remontrances de la part de son père et de Derek... et du reste de la meute aussi. Il aurait pu les prévenir du plan qu'il avait élaboré seul dans son coin, ça les aurait empêché de s'inquiéter pour rien et de les déconcentrer. Avait-il vraiment compris le rôle qui lui incombait en tant qu'essence primordiale ? Ils en doutaient, Deaton en premier.

Est-ce que cela avait mis du plomb dans la cervelle de piaf de l'hyperactif ? A croire que non. Derek était de plus en plus persuadé que cette visite au cimetière cachait quelque chose. Pourtant, quand il comprit finalement la raison pour laquelle Stiles l'avait forcé à l'accompagner, il se traita d'idiot fini.

\- Bonjour maman. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu te voir. Mais il m'est arrivé pas mal de choses ces derniers temps. Pas forcément des bonnes choses. J'ai appris l'existence du monde surnaturel de la pire des façons avec la morsure de Scotty par un loup-garou et j'ai plongé dedans volontairement malgré le danger. J'ai gagné pas mal de coups, de peur, de plaies et de bosses mais j'ai aussi gagné des amis sincères sur lesquels je sais que je peux compter. Et surtout, j'ai rencontré LA personne, maman. Tu sais, cette personne faite pour moi que tu m'avais promis. Je l'ai trouvée, maman. Et je voulais te la présenter aujourd'hui.

Stiles arrêta son monologue pour se tourner vers son compagnon. Il lui attrapa la main et continua de parler en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Il s'appelle Derek, maman et c'est mon Alpha mais surtout mon compagnon.

Touché, Derek prit le visage de Stiles en coupe et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, laissant toutes ses émotions transparaître à travers le baiser. En se reculant pour observer son amant, il se promit de faire un tour également vers le caveau de sa famille afin de le présenter officiellement à son ancienne meute. Il demanderait peut-être même aux autres de venir également. Il serait fier de leur présenter son humain... et plus avec affinités.

 **Fin** (je le précise au cas où ça me fait toujours marrer de voir ce mot à la fin d'un épilogue - _un épilogue quoi ?!_ \- mais sait-on jamais, qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendus)

* * *

 **Note de fin :** voilà, c'est une page qui se tourne avec cet épilogue. Je me souviens du plaisir que j'avais eu à l'écrire, de nos cessions avec Neliia, Math'L, Plurielle et Mlle Stilinski de WW (word war : on lance un chrono et on écrit le plus possible pendant le temps donné celui qui en a écrit le plus a gagné) pour se motiver à avancer, des idées plus folles les unes que les autres qui me sont venues pour décrire le statut de Stiles... même si le souvenir de cette fic a légèrement été entaché de mauvais moment comme ceux de l'an passé, je suis contente d'en être venu à bout. Pour l'épilogue, depuis le début de la fic je voulais un épilogue de ce style (allez voir ma fic HP intitulée _Le sauveur_ vous vous rendrez compte que j'avais déjà utilisé ce type d'épilogue)

Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent de ma traduction A travers toutes les épreuves, je vais reprendre également... une fois que j'aurai bouclé la publication de celle-ci, répondu aux reviews et traduit les 13 chapitres qu'il me reste à traduire (même si j'en ai publié 25, j'ai traduit jusqu'au 29 déjà) j'espère juste retrouver mes beta-lectrices d'avant... Math'L, Océane, si vous passez par là... Et non avec le confinement, je n'ai pas pu avancer car étant dans le médical, j'étais réquisitionnée !

Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici et à bientôt !

Celikwi


End file.
